Story of Samurai and Princess by VanaN'Ice
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Len, Kaito dan Gakupo adalah seorang samurai pengembara yang hidup di zaman Edo. Mereka biasanya mendapat uang dari pekerjaan membunuh. Hingga mereka diutus untuk memasuki istana karena di panggil Kaisar. Apa yang mereka lakukan selama di istana? Untuk apa Kaisar memanggil mereka? Lihat selengkapnya di fic ini!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Saya buat fic baru lagi… XD

Len: Banyak tugas woi!

Author: Nyantai aja… Lagi proses kok tugas-tugasnya.

Rin: Tokoh kali ini siapa?

Author: VanaN'Ice kesukaan Author ini…. :3

Kaito: Kita tampil?

Author: Yup. Kali ini cerita zaman Edo di jepang. Jadi, kalian jadi samurai gitu 'deh…

Len: Oke, kita langsung mulai aja ya!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya! Saya hanya punya fic ini.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Len, Kaito dan Gakupo adalah seorang samurai pengembara yang hidup di zaman Edo. Mereka biasanya mendapat uang dari pekerjaan membunuh. Hingga mereka diutus untuk memasuki istana karena di panggil Kaisar. Apa yang mereka lakukan selama di istana? Untuk apa Kaisar memanggil mereka? **

* * *

**Warn: **

**Saya gak niru siapapun, fic ini murni ide saya yang lagi gila Basara Sengoku. Typo, gaje, dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

**Story of Samurai and Princess by VanaN'Ice**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Di tengah kota jepang yang penuh sesak, terlihat beberapa penduduk yang berlalu lalang sambil menarik gerobak berisi sayuran untuk dijual. Ada yang hanya berkeliling kota. Ada juga yang berlari di jalan kota itu.

Diantara banyaknya warga kota, terlihat tiga orang pemuda yang berjalan sejajar. Seorang pria berambut biru laut yang berjalan di sisi kanan, seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang di tengah dan seorang pemuda paling tinggi berambut ungu panjang di sisi kiri.

Mereka menelusuri jalan dengan santai. Mereka ingin segera tiba di 'markas' mereka. 'Markas' yang merupakan sebuah rumah kosong tak berpenghuni yang disulap menjadi sebuah rumah dengan onsen yang besar di belakang rumah. Hebat? Tentu, karena mereka adalah tiga _samurai_ paling terkenal di kota itu.

Terkenal karena keahlian mereka dalam berpedang dan membunuh. Mungkin tak pernah ada mangsa yang lepas dari mereka. Ya, tak pernah ada yang lepas. Semua target mereka pasti akan mati di tangan mereka.

Kemudian ketiga pria itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana dan menutup pintu itu rapat. Si pria biru langsung duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Si pemuda kuning hanya tiduran di lantai kayu sambil menghela nafas berat. Terakhir, si pemuda ungu yang membuka lemari minuman dan meneguk habis minuman yang ada di gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku lelah…" keluh si pemuda kuning, Len Kagamine.

"Kau pikir aku tidak, hah?" tambah si pemuda biru kesal, Kaito Shion.

"Kalian hanya menghabisi 20 orang saja sudah lelah? Aku menghabisi 30 orang! Harusnya aku yang mengeluh!" tambah si pemuda ungu, Gakupo.

"Berendam yuk… Kayaknya enak 'nih…" kata Len sambari menatap langit-langit rumah yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kau saja, aku mau santai dulu," balas Kaito datar.

"Aku juga mau istirahat dulu," timpal Gakupo yang duduk menyandar pada dinding kayu.

Len pun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang rumah yang terhubung dengan onsen pribadi milik mereka. Sementara, Kaito dan Gakupo hanya duduk sambil menghela nafas berat berkali-kali. Dan suasana di dalam rumah menjadi sangat sunyi. Sunyi. Sangat sunyi…

_KRIIING KRIIIING_

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi, menandakan ada orang di luar rumah yang memanggil sang pemilik rumah itu. Dengan malas Kaito bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu dengan malas. Di balik pintu kertas itu terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam hitam putih yang biasanya dipakai oleh _staff_ istana. Kaito hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat orang itu.

"Ada surat dari Kaisar untuk kalian."

"Surat apa?"

"Saya tak tahu."

Kaito hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan segera mengambil surat yang disodorkan oleh orang itu. Setelah orang itu pamit, Kaito menutup pintu rumah mereka dan masuk ke dalam rumah menghampiri Gakupo.

"Siapa?" tanya Gakupo. Kaito hanya diam dan mulai membuka amplop putih dari surat tersebut.

Gakupo yang penasaran pun segera berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Kaito. Mereka mulai membaca isi surat itu. Kira-kira isi surat itu seperti ini:

**Kepada VanaN'Ice _samura_****_i_. Dengan hormat, saya mengundang kalian ke istana saya. Saya ingin meminta sesuatu pada kalian. Jika berkenan, kalian dapat datang jam 7 besok malam. Saya akan segera menyambut kedatangan kalian.**

**Kaisar Mikuo**

Kaito dan Gakupo hanya diam setelah membaca surat tersebut. Terkesan formal. Padahal yang mengirimnya adalah Kaisar yang memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan mereka.

_SREK_

Pintu belakang rumah terbuka, terlihat Len yang sedang menggunakan atasan kimono kuning yang lengannya digulung hingga bahu dan sebuah celana selutut berwarna senada. Dan sebuah handuk kecil yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Len yang melihat Gakupo dan Kaito yang sibuk melihat secarik kertas, dengan segera ia menarik kertas tersebut dari tangan Kaito dan membacanya.

Terlihat sebuah senyum lebar dari wajah Len setelah ia membaca surat itu. Impian Len adalah dapat memasuki istana dan bertemu putri bungsu dari sang Kaisar yang dulu ditaksir oleh Len. Meskipun sangat tak mungkin dirinya disandingkan dengan sang putri bungsu yang cantik itu.

"Kita akan berangkat 'kan?" tanya Len dengan semangat. Gakupo dan Kaito hanya bertukar pandang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"YAAAAYY! _I'm coming my Princess_!" pekik Len sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya.

Gakupo dan Kaito hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat semangat Len itu. Len sudah seperti adik mereka, karena Len memang yang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga.

Malamnya, mereka tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing dengan nyenyak karena besok malam mereka harus menemui Kaisar yang memimpin negeri mereka itu.

* * *

_**Samurai to Hime**_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di negeri Sakura. Membangunkan beberapa penduduk karena sinar dari sang mentari. Hal itu pun berlaku bagi tiga tokoh utama kita yang sedang terbaring dengan tak elitnya di atas tempat tidur masing-masing. Mau tahu posisi tidur mereka? Mari kita lihat dengan seksama.

Len tidur di kasurnya yang berseprai kuning cerah. Dengan posisi kepala di bawah kasur dan kaki di atas kasur. Bisa di bilang 'nungging', karena bagian perut dan dada Len terekspose karena posisinya itu membuat pakaian tidurnya turun menutupi wajahnya yang berantakan.

Kedua, Gakupo yang tidur di kasur berseprai ungu dengan motif terong. Kekanak-kanakkan? Memang. Posisinya nungging di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mulut terbuka dan kaki kiri yang terangkat ke atas. Sungguh posisi yang jauh dari kata elit.

Ketiga, Kaito yang tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur berseprai biru laut itu. Warna yang menyejukkan. Kali ini, Kaito tidur dengan posisi yang cukup elit. Karena tak seperti kedua temannya. Ia tidur di balik selimut dengan nyamannya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Len yang masih dalam posisinya itu menggeliat pelan hingga tubuhnya terjungkil balik ke belakang. Dan-

"WADAAAWWW!~~"

-pekikkan Len pun terdengar nyaring di pagi yang cerah itu.

Gakupo hanya bergumam tak jelas setelah mendengar teriakan Len. Sementara, Kaito hanya menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Len langgung terduduk dan mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lantai kayu itu. Rasanya 'nyut-nyut' gimana gitu…

"Ukh… Sakit…" rintih Len sembari mengusap kepalanya. Siapa suruh tidur sambil nungging?

Len yang telah pulih dari rasa sakitnya pun segera memandangi kedua temannya yang masih tertidur lelap. Sebuah seringai jahil langsung terpampang di wajahnya yang **SHOTA **itu.

Len segera berjalan perlahan menuju kasur Gakupo. Terlihat Gakupo yang masih tidur nyenyak dengan posisinya itu sambil mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar itu. Satu kata, JOROK.

Seringai Len bertambah lebar. Len segera mengambil teko kaca berisi air dengan beberapa bongkah es batu yang tersedia di meja. Len segera menarik bagian bawah baju tidur Gakupo, sehingga terlihat punggung Gakupo.

Len menuangkan air es tersebut secara perlahan di punggung Gakupo. Awalnya, Gakupo hanya bergumam tak jelas. Hingga-

"DIIIIINGIIIIIIINNNN!~~"

-Gakupo memekik sangat keras.

Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah kesal, _plus_ empat sudut siku di keningnya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~"

Len hanya bisa tertawa dengan sangat kencang, sambil berguling-guling di lantai kayu, kedua tangannya memegang perutnya. Yah… Jika diperhatikan, ekspresi Gakupo saat berteriak mirip wanita. Kenapa? Karena rambut Gakupo diurai saat tidur. Berbeda dengan len yang tidak melepas _ponytail_nya saat tidur.

Kaito hanya meninggalkan kedua rekannya ke dapur. Ia ingin mendinginkan pikirannya agar ia tak menghajar kedua rekannya yang ribut di pagi hari itu.

Kaito pun mengambil segelas jus dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Tapi-

"BWAAAA~~"

_BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH_

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~"

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi? Yang terjadi adalah, Gakupo dan Len mengagetkan Kaito dari belakang hingga jus yang diminumnya disemburkan seluruhnya. Len dan Gakupo hanya tertawa dengan puas tanpa dosa. Tanpa menyadari aura gelap di sekitar Kaito.

"Kalian…"

"HAHAHAHAHA~~"

Len dan Gakupo terus tertawa tanpa mempedulikan wajah Kaito yang kusut bagai benang(?) itu. Sungguh tak peka kedua sahabat Kaito itu.

"…cari mati 'ya…?"

"HAHAHAHA-Hah?!"

Len dan Gakupo menghentikan tawa mereka setelah mendengar kalimat dari Kaito. Keduanya menatap Kaito dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ku bantai kalian…"

"HIIIII~~~ _YANDERE_ KAITO!"

Len dan Gakupo pun segera berlari mengitari rumah mereka, diikuti Kaito yang berlari di belakang mereka dengan pedang di tangan kanannya yang siap menebas kedua rekannya yang kelewatan itu.

BRUGH PLANG CRANG PRAK BUGH

"AKH… AMPUN KAITO!"

"AKU NYERAH! AKU KALAH! UWAAAAAAAAAA~~"

Ingin tahu yang terjadi? Perang dunia ketiga baru dimulai. Dengan Kaito yang membantai Len dan Gakupo hingga tepar di tempat dengan memar dan bonyok. Padahal, Kaito hanya menyerang mereka dnegan punggung pedang an gagang pedang saja. Luar biasa…

"Tak akan kuampuni…."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~"

Oke, karena adegan ini terlalu sadis, sebaiknya kita skip langsung ke acara malam itu ya!

* * *

**SKIP **

* * *

Kaito dan kedua temannya sekarang berada di depan istana sang Kaisar. Sunggu istana yang mewah dan besar.

Kaito hanya berdiri dengan tampang datar. Ia mengenakan kimono biru langit dengan hiasan ombak laut di sudut kimono yang dikenakannya. Ia juga mengenakan celana panjang dan sepatu _boot _hitam di balik kimononya itu. Sementara, bagian dadanya terbuka. Keren? Sangat.

Berbeda dengan Kaito, Len memandang istana tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia mengenakan kimono kuning dengan kedua sisi lengan yang digulung hingga pundaknya. Ia hanya menggunakan kimono sebagai atasan, bawahannya adalah celana pendek berwarna senada. Dan sandal jepit sebagai alas kaki.

Mungkin, Gakupo adalah yang paling GAK waras diantara semuanya. Ia hanya memandang istana dengan pandangan cengo seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengenakan kimono ungu panjang dengan katana yang tergantung di pinggang kirinya. Jujur, wajahnya bikin kesel.

_KRIIIIIEEET_

Pintu gerbang istana terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan tampilan istana yang sangat megah dan indah yang dihiasi oleh pohon sakura yang baru mekar. Wajah Kaito masih datar, mata Len makin berbinar dan Gakupo semakin cengo dengan wajah blo'on.

Sekarang, mereka sudah berada di dalam istana yang bernuansa Jepang. Tentu, karena mereka tinggal di Jepang sekarang.

Mereka bertiga memasuki wilayah istana yang rata-rata berwarna kuning dan tosca itu. Yah… Mungin image Kaisar dan istrinya, Mikuo dan Neru.

Mereka terus berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam istana hingga mereka berhenti di suatu ruangan megah yang lebih mirip ruangan dansa. Ruangan megah yang terdapat beberapa lampu sorot dan lima orang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Kaito menyipitkan matanya untuk menangkap siapa sosok yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu.

Seorang pria berambut tosca pendek dengan pakaian zirah dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang kuncir samping yang berpakaian kimono kuning berdiri berdampingan. Di belakang mereka ada tiga gadis yang berparas cantik.

'Rambut kuning pendek dengan pita besar, mungkin lebih cocok dengan Len. Gadis rambut pink sepunggung, wajahnya tegas, akan cocok untuk menghajar Gakupo yang tablo(Tampang blo'on). Dan Gadis berambut tosca kuncir dua panjang. Manis, tapi gak susah apa ngerawat rambut sepanjang itu?' batin Kaito.

"Selamat datang VanaN'Ice," sambut sang Kaisar dengan sopannya.

**Len P.O.V**

"Selamat datang VanaN'Ice," sambut sang Kaisar yang berambut hijau daun bawang itu. Aku lupa namanya dan aku malas mengingat namanya.

Karena aku malas mendengar ocahan Kaisar daun bawang itu, aku memutuskan untuk melihat wajah ketiga gadis yang berdiri di belakang sang Kaisar.

Gadis rambut tosca? Bukan dia yang kuincar, toh, dia lebih cocok dengan Kaito. Gadis rambut 'gulali'? Tidak, wajahnya terlalu serius dan terlihat dewasa, bisa dibilang pacaran sama tante-tante kalau jalan sama gadis itu. Gadis rambut pirang? Ini dia yang ku incar. Tapi, dia 'kok ngeliatnya ke Kaito 'sih? Aku kan iri!

"Intinya, saya mengundang kalian ke sini untuk dituangankan dengan ketiga Putri saya. Itu pun jika kalian mau."

"MAU!" Aku mendengar Gakupo yang berteriak paling keras. Atau, hanya dia yang menjawab?

"Nafsu banget."

"Mau banget 'ya?"

"Hentai…"

Kira-kira begitulah komentar para Putri sang Kaisar. Pasti nusuk banget.

"Baiklah, kalian kuijinkan. Tapi,-"

**TBC**

**A/N:** Cukup sampai di sini dulu! Saya mau belajar, saya lagi ujian 'sih =3= Doakan saya lulus dan agar saya bisa cepat menyelesaikan semua fic saya yang numpuk itu. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo. Semoga fic kali ini diterima readers. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Saya kembali!

Len: Seneng banget 'ya?

Author: Ya iya 'lah! Fic ini termasuk fic kesukaan Author!

Kaito: Ya udah, balas review sana! Nanti langsung mulai aja, supaya cepet!

Author: Terserah kalian aja 'lah…

* * *

**Rizumu Hikari:**

Benarkah?! Oke, saya lanjutkan! Terimakasih telah meriview!

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Hahahaha~~ Saya sendiri pengen banget ada di sana. Sayangnya, saya diusir oleh Gakupo…

Iya, saya buat Kaito keren. Karena saya suka Kaito yang cool! .

Terimakasih sudah meriview dan menyukai fic ini!

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yo juga! XD

Ya, ini terinspirasi dari 'Sengoku Basara'. Sama aku juga suka Date Masamune! Jurus pedangnya keren! XD

Iya, aku suka Kaito yang 'cool'.

Ada? Chapter kali ini, saya usahakan untuk tak ada 'deh.

Oke, kali ini akan diubah penulisan pedangnya.

Arigatou telah meriview dan sarannya!

* * *

**Hikari Kashiwazaki:**

Oke saya update! Gomen, lama…

* * *

**hikari hatsune:**

Terimakasih pujiannya!

* * *

Sekarang, kita langsung mulai saja!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Sisanya punya Creatornya masing-masing. Saya hanya punya fic abal ini!**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, abal, OOC, dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Suasana di Istana semakin menegang. Ditambah kesunyian malam yang membuat suasana makin mencekam.

Len dan Gakupo semakin tegang. Kaito hanya berwajah datar seperti biasa. Para putri yang berdiri di belakang Kaisar saling bertengkar terutama si pirang dan si merah muda. Sang Kaisar hanya diam menggantung ucapannya.

"Syaratnya apa?! Kelamaan 'tahu!" tanya Len dengan tidak sopannya pada Kaisar.

Sang Kaisar hanya tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya. Len hanya _sweatdrop_ dengan sikap Kaisar yang seperti mempermainkannya.

"Sabar. Tapi, yang memilih itu putriku. Kalian hanya perlu menerima apa pilihan putriku. Pokoknya jangan protes," ucap Kaisar.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Gakupo heran. Kaisar mengangguk.

"Aku mau yang biru!" pekik si pirang pendek dengan semangat dari belakang Kaisar.

"Bukan! Dia untukku!" pekik si merah muda menimpali dengan kesal.

"Heh?! Mengalah 'dong! Luka-_nee_ 'kan lebih tua! Jadi, harus mengalah!" timpal si pirang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Memang yang lebih tua harus selalu mengalah 'ya?!" tanya si merah muda yang dipanggil 'Luka' sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"_Ano_… Luka-_nee_… Rin-_chan_… bisa hentikan…?" ucap si _teal_ panjang sedikit gugup.

"DIAM KAU ,MIKU!" pekik Luka dan Rin bersamaan. Miku langsung terdiam membatu.

"Maafkan sikap ketiga putri kami. Kalian boleh pulang dan kembali ke sini tiga hari lagi. Saat itu, kupastikan mereka tak akan bertengkar lagi," ucap gadis pirang panjang dikuncir samping dengan ramah.

"Baiklah, kami pamit," ucap Kaito membungkuk diikuti Len dan Gakupo.

Setelah pamit, Kaito dan kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan Istana yang megah itu dan berjalan pulang.

* * *

Kaito hanya bisa menatap kosong atap-atap kayu rumahnya itu. Bingung. Kedua putri menyukainya. Padahal, dirinya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pertunangan dadakan itu, bukan berarti, Kaito tak normal. Kaito hanya belum menemukan yang pas saja. Sesekali ia menghela nafas pasrah dan mengubah posisi duduknya itu.

Len dan Gakupo sudah pamit tidur duluan. Kaito sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang berubah drastis setelah menemui Kaisar. Len yang selalu menunduk dan Gakupo yang kelihatan galau banget.

"Permisi!"

Kaito segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kertas rumahnya. Di sana terlihat bayang-bayang manusia yang berada di balik pintu kertas itu. Kaito berjalan menghampiri pintu kertas itu dan membukanya.

Mata Kaito sedikit terbelalak mendapati sesosok gadis dengan wajah bulat dan mata bulat berwarna hijau _teal_ sedang menatapnya dengan gelisah. Beberapa peluh menuruni pelipisnya, nafasnya pun tak teratur. Sepertinya gadis ini baru selesai berlari.

"Kau putri Kaisar 'kan?" tanya Kaito. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat.

"Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," kata gadis itu sedikit memohon.

Kaito mengangguk singkat dan memberikan jalan agar gadis itu bisa masuk. Setelah gadis itu masuk, Kaito menutup pintunya dan duduk di sofa berdua dengan gadis itu.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" tanya Kaito menatap gadis itu.

Entah kenapa, rasanya tenang saat menatap mata gadis itu.

"Aku yakin, kau sudah tahu kalau Rin-_chan_ dan Luka-_nee_ tengah memperebutkan dirimu. Aku hanya ingin minta agar kau menentukan diantara mereka berdua. Agar mereka berdua bisa berhenti berkelahi," pinta gadis itu dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, kau dengar syarat Kaisar 'kan? Yang menentukan adalah kalian. Kami tak berhak. Jika diminta kami yang memilih. Kupastikan, Len akan memilih si pirang dan Gakupo akan memilih si merah muda," ucap Kaito acuh tak acuh.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito hanya menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku tak tertarik. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari gadis itu.

"Miku Hatsune. Panggil saja Miku," ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ramah yang berhasil membuat semburat tipis di wajah Kaito.

"Begitu? Aku Kaito Shion. Salam kenal, Miku-_hime_," balas Kaito dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"E-eh?! Tak usah pakai '_hime_', panggil Miku saja. Aku 'kan lebih muda darimu, Kaito-_kun_," kata Miku dengan wajah merona karena malu dipanggil '_hime_'.

"Baiklah, Miku. Jika kau diminta untuk memilih, siapa yang kau pilih diantara kami bertiga?" tanya Kaito. Miku berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Jika aku memilih si ungu yang rambutnya panjang, aku bisa dibilang 'ayah dan anak'. Kalau dengan si pirang, bisa dibilang 'kakak dan adik'. Jadi…" Ucapan Miku terputus dan tergantikan dengan wajahnya yang merah merona. Miku menundukkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Kaito.

Tapi, terlambat. Kaito terlanjur melihat semburat itu. Kaito hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, sementara Miku salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jadi, aku yang kau pilih?" tanya Kaito. Dengan senyum miring. Miku makin salah tingkah.

"E-entahlah… " gumam Miku pelan.

"He? Kenapa bisa? Kan, harus para putri yang memilih. Bukan kami para samurai," tanya Kaito. Miku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku cuma bingung. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku boleh menginap tidak?" tanya Miku yang sekarang mulai berani menatap Kaito, meski masih ada sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Boleh saja. Ada satu kamar kosong di sebelah kamar kami di lantai dua. Kau bisa tidur di sana," jelas Kaito yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo, kuantar," tawar Kaito pada Miku dengan senyumnya.

Miku pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Kaito ke lantai dua.

Sementara di lantai dua, terlihat Len dan Gakupo yang sibuk mengintip dari balik dinding-dinding yang langsung berlari menuju kamar agar tak ketahuan oleh Kaito. Sesampainya di kamar, Len dan Gakupo saling melempar senyum miring yang entah apa artinya.

* * *

Awan mendung menutupi kota yang masih tradisional itu. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berjalan di jalan karena diperkirakan akan turun hujan deras pagi itu. Pagi yang sangat suram.

Miku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang merah karena mengingat kejadian semalam. Entah karena apa, sepertinya ia akan menjadi salah satu saingan dari kedua saudaranya untuk mendapatkan Kaito.

Tapi, Miku memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaan itu dibandingkan dirinya harus bersaing dengan kedua saudaranya yang begitu disayanginya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara nge-_bass_ itu membuat Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke sampinynya.

Dan manik hijau _teal_ milik Miku bertemu pandang dengan manik _ocean blue_ milik Kaito yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Dengan cepat, wajah Miku pun langsung memerah.

"K-kenapa… k-kau ada di…sini…?" tanya Miku dengan kikuk.

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu. Tapi, tak ada jawaban. Jadi, aku langsung masuk. Aku menganggu 'ya?" tanya Kaito. Miku menggeleng cepat. Kaito menunjukkan seulas senyum.

"T-tidak 'kok! A-aku hanya kaget," ucap Miku berusaha tenang.

"Aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu kalau sarapan sudah siap. Maaf, kalau sarapannya tak sesuai dengan lidahmu. Setidaknya, ini cukup untuk ganjal perut'kan?" Kaito mengucapkan itu sembari menyodorkan baki kayu yang di atasnya terdapat semangkuk sup dan segelas air putih.

"iya, terimakasih sudah membawakannya," balas Miku dengan senyum manisnya.

Miku segera menyantap sup yang ada di dalam mangkuk dengan lahap. Entah karena lapar atau memang rasanya yang enak. Kaito hanya melihat Miku makan dengan senyum yang entah mengapa tak hilang dari wajahnya itu.

"Kaito-kun, siapa yang masak ini? Rasanya enak sekali!" ucap Miku dengan semangat setelah selesai makan.

"Aku yang masak. Baguslah kalau kau suka," balas Kaito dengan wajah senang karena Miku menyukai masakannya.

"E-eh?! Benarkah?! Wah… Aku kalah! Aku saja tak bisa memasak seenak ini!" ucap Miku dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Mau kuajarkan?" tawar Kaito. Miku langsung menatap Kaito dengan berbinar dan mengangguk semangat.

Miku dan Kaito pun segera menuju lantai bawah, ke dapur untuk memulai pelajaran memasak. Sementara, Len dan Gakupo lagi-lagi mengintip seperti seorang _stalker_.

"Mereka cocok 'ya?" ucap Gakupo sedikit menyeringai. Len mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

Di dapur, Kaito membantu Miku untuk memasak dengan panduannya. Sementara, Len dan Gakupo ada di kamar mereka, karena mau curhat-curhatan.

Len duduk di pinggir kasurnya, sementara Gakupo duduk di kursi kayu sambil mengasah pedangnya.

"Jadi, kau mengincar si pirang pendek yang seperti anak-anak itu?" tanya Gakupo mulai serius.

"Iya, aku pernah ketemu dia beberapa hari sebelum aku bertemu kau dan Kaito," jawab Len.

"Ceritanya gimana?" tanya Gakupo dengan kepo-nya.

"Ceritanya…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n: **Sekian chapter ini! Gomen, telat update… Kayaknya kependekkan 'ya? Yang penting, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meriview! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan Riview!

* * *

**MayHakk23:**

Salam kenal juga, May-san!

Saya memang sengaja bikin endingnya ngegantung. Gomen, telat updatenya…

* * *

**Lon Noah:**

Yo juga, Lon-san!

Makasih di bilang keren! XD

Saya sudah update, gomen, kelamaan… m(_ _)m

* * *

**Hikari Hatsune:**

Makasih semangat dan pujiannya! Saya update 'kok. Maaf, lama. :o

* * *

**Rizumu Hikari:**

Benarkah? Makin menarik? *.*

Tentu, Miku selalu dengan Kaito! :3

Gomen, lama updatenya.

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yo juga, Kaito-kun! :3

Jujur, saya gak rela kalau Kaito yang diperebutin sama Luka dan Miku… Emang mirip ACUTE 'sih… ( ._.)a

Setuju, Len shota benget dan Gakupo itu hentai! *plak

Gak 'lah… Kalau sampai ada adegan itu, pasti udah masuk rate M. –W-

Saya update, gomen lama. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan:**

Maaf, kependekkan… Kali ini juga pendek banget… Idenya dagi mentok 'sih… Q.Q

Pasti lanjut 'kok! :3

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Begitulah! Saya suka kalau Kaitonya cool! X3 Kasian Len sama Gakupo yang bergalau–ria berduaan…

Makasih dibilang bagus! X3

Saya update 'kok! Cuma kelamaan… :o

* * *

Oke, sekian riviewnya! Ayo, kita mulai!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

Salju turun secara perlahan di Jepang. Angin yang berhembus, membawa beberapa butir salju ke berbagai arah. Beberapa orang menghangatkan dirinya di dalam rumah dengan alat pemanas yang menyala.

Tetapi, bocah pirang itu hanya bisa menggigil kedinginan di luar. Bocah pirang itu terus merapatkan kain yang dipakainya sebagai selimut, walau kain itu tipis. Badannya terlihat menggigil, wajahnya pucat. Sayangnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang lewat mempedulikannya. Itulah manusia.

Badannya semakin menggigil ketika angin musim dingin berhembus. Jujur saja, ia belum makan selama dua hari ini karena ia kabur dari rumahnya. Kabur dari segala persoalan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah bosan mendengar segala teriakkan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Bunyi barang yang dilemparkan, bunyi tamparan, isakkan tangis dari Ibunya, dan segala celaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ayahnya. Ia bosan mendengar semuanya. Jika bisa, ia ingin membuat telinganya itu tak bisa mendengar lagi.

Ia ingin hilang dari dunia jika diijinkan. Ya, dia sangat mengharapkan hal itu.

"Kau kedinginan 'ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh dari seorang gadis di hadapannya. Seorang gadis yang menggunakan terusan tipis tanpa lengan.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya balik pemuda itu datar. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sudah biasa 'kok! Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis _honeyblonde_ itu antusias.

"Len," jawab pemuda itu pelan.

"Margamu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku kabur," ucap pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari gadis itu.

"Kau dingin sekali 'sih?!" ucap gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Len acuh tak acuh dan kembali merapatkan kain yang dipakainya.

Gadis itu terlihat kesal sejenak. Lalu, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Gadis itu menarik kain yang dipakai Len dan memakainya. Hingga, keduanya menggunakan kain yang sama. Tubuh keduanya begitu dekat sekarang.

"Hangat!" ucap gadis itu riang.

"Kau kenapa 'sih?!" pekik Len marah.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tak menanggapiku?" tanya gadis itu balik.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Kenal saja tidak!" ucap Len dengan nada kesal.

"Aku? Rin Hatsune," jawab gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman, Rin.

"Hatsune? Itu 'kan marga kerajaan…" gumam Len tak percaya. Sementara gadis itu tersenyum yang kemudian mengoceh.

Rin mengoceh tentang kekesalannya pada kedua kakaknya dan lain sebagainya. Rupanya, ia kabur karena bertengkar dengan kakak tertuanya.

Ocehan Rin terus keluar dari bibirnya. Hingga, ocehan Rin terhenti karena Len mendadak pingsan.

* * *

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Rin saat melihat Len mulai membuka kedua matanya.

Len merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Ini! Kau lapar 'kan?" tanya Rin sembari menyodorkan sepanci sup dan memberikan sendok dan garpu ke arah Len.

"Aku tak lapar!" pekik Len berbohong. Padahal, ia pingsan karena menahan rasa laparnya.

"Jangan bohong. Sebaiknya kau makan. Sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan ditemukan oleh pasukan kerajaan. Kalau itu terjadi, kau pasti akan dianggap penjahat karena mencuri makanan!" jelas Rin panjang lebar.

"Kau mencuri ini semua?" tanya Len tak percaya. Gadis itu mengangguk riang.

"Kalau tak mencuri, dapat dari mana? Sebaiknya kau makan!" ujarnya dengan riang sembari menyodorkan sesendok sup ke mulut Len.

Karena perutnya yang sudah tak bisa menahan lapar, Len terpaksa menerima suapan dari Rin. Hingga sup dari panci itu habis.

"Makanmu banyak juga 'ya!" ucap Rin tak menyangka kalau supnya akan habis.

"Tch…" Len hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu! Pasti sudah banyak pasukan kerajaan di sekitar sini!" ucap Rin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa! Kalau bertemu lagi, jangan lupakan aku 'ya!" ucap Rin sambil berlari ke arah salah satu penjaga istana yang sedang bertanya pada seorang penduduk.

Len terdiam melihatnya. Melihat Rin dibawa oleh penjaga istana ke rumahnya. Len pun menghela nafas.

"Kenapa di luar?" Suara nge-_bass_ itu mengagetkan Len.

Pria bersurai _honeyblonde_ itu segera menoleh ke depannya, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru laut sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku… kabur…" desis Len pelan. Pemuda itu berjongkok dan mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Len.

"Mau membantuku?" tanyanya. Len memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Len dengan alis bertaut.

"Kaito Shion, salam kenal," ucap pemuda itu. Len terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu. Siapa 'sih yang tak kenal nama Kaito Shion di kota itu?

"Kaito… Shion… Pria yang bekerja seperti pembunuh bayaran itu?" tanya Len takut-takut.

"Kira-kira begitu. Aku hanya disuruh untuk menghabisi orang saja. Tak pernah sampai membunuh 'kok. Kau mau bekerja sama denganku? Kau bisa hidup layak, jika bersedia menjadi _partner_ku," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Len yang sudah tak tahu ke mana arah hidupnya itu pun segera menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda biru itu.

* * *

"Begitulah," ucap Len menyelesaikan ceritanya. Gakupo masih terdiam.

"Kupikir, kalian kakak-beradik," ucap Gakupo. Len menggeleng.

"Bukan. Aku memang menganggapnya kakak 'sih. Tapi, bukan kakak kandung," ucap Len dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi, bagaimana mengenai Rin Hatsune itu?" tanya Gakupo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Raut wajah Len berubah drastis.

"Akan kulupakan…" jawab Len menunduk.

"Yakin?" tanya Gakupo memastikan. Len mengangguk.

Sementara, di luar kamar. Terlihat Miku dan Kaito yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Gakupo dan Len. Walau, tujuan utama keduanya adalah memanggil Len dan Gakupo untuk sarapan. Tapi, diurungkan ketika keduanya mendengar Len yang sedang bercerita.

"Sepertinya… Rin-_chan_ akan menyerah mendapatkanmu," ucap Miku pelan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

"Aku akan menceritakan hal ini pada Rin-_chan_ setelah pulang," ucap Miku dengan senyum manis.

"Kuserahkan padamu," balas Kaito dengan senyum.

Lalu, keduanya berjalan menjauhi kamar, dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Mereka akan melanjutkan acara masak mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 3 selesai! Kependekkan 'ya? Kayaknya, di sini cuma berasa RinLen-nya 'doang. Maaf, jika kependekkan. Saya lagi malas ngetik *plak. Oke, boleh minta riviewnya? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review!

* * *

**hikari san:**

Eh? Ganti nama? Wah, lain kali bilang-bilang 'ya! :D

Oke, saya update! :)

* * *

**Rizumu Hikari:**

Iya, saya buatnya kependekkan… Alurnya menarik? Baguslah! XD

* * *

**Lady Dian Phantomhive:**

Salam kenal juga Dian-san! :D

Keren?! Uwaa~ Gak nyangka bakal ada bilang yang kayak begitu! X3

Saya update 'kok!

* * *

**CatPhones:**

Saya lanjut 'kok! Dan, semangat Len akan bangkit di chapter ini! :)

Saya usahakan chapter kali ini lebih panjang. :D

* * *

**Leonardo de Vil:**

Makasih!

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Kependekkan… Eh? Di-discontinued? Kayaknya gak bakal 'deh! Aku juga suka ngelanjutin cerita ini 'sih! :3

Iya, mereka pernah ketemuan. Tapi, karena penampilan Len beda, jadinya Rin gak kenal. :D

Oke, saya update! :D

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Iya… kependekkan… Q.Q

Iya, Len ketemu sama Rin dulu, baru sama Kaito.

Cek saja di chapter ini! :D

* * *

Riview chapter sebelumnya banyak juga… Oke, untuk semua yang meriview, intinya terima kasih atas riviewnya dan karena sudah membaca fic ini! Sekarang, kita langsung mulai! :D

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Langit yang semula berwarna biru, kini sudah berwarna kemerahan. Matahari bersiap untuk kembali ke tempatnya dan bulan bersiap untuk muncul menggantikan matahari.

Di depan rumah yang terlihat tua itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _teal_ panjang yang sedang berdiri di depan rumah yang ditinggali oleh tiga samurai paling terkenal di kota itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Ketiga pria di depannya pun membalas senyumnya sejenak.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, karena sudah mengijinkanku untuk menginap di sini! Aku akan segera kembali ke istana. Dan, jangan lupa untuk kembali ke istana dua hari lagi 'ya!" ucap gadis _teal_ yang bernama Miku Hatsune itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali dua hari dari sekarang," balas si pria biru dengan seulas senyum, Kaito Shion.

"_Jaa_~" pamit Miku sembari berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kaito menatapnya sejenak, hingga punggung Miku sudah tak terlihat dari jarak pandangnya.

Gakupo dan Len memperhatikan Kaito yang kali ini aneh. Len tersenyum jahil.

"Sepertinya, Kaito akan menolak lamaran dari si bungsu dan si sulung 'ya," ucap Len dengan senyum jahil yang ditujukan untuk Kaito.

Kaito yang merasa namanya disebut, segera menoleh ke arah Len dengan pandangan tajam. Len kembali melempar senyum jahilnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito dengan pandangan tajam.

"Maksudku, kau akan menolak si bungsu dan si sulung karena si kedua," ucap Len tanpa menyebutkan nama dari yang bersangkutan.

Dengan santainya Len meninggalkan Kaito yang masih terdiam di pintu sambil mencoba mencerna kata-kata Len. Sepertinya, otaknya sedang bermasalah kali ini.

Gakupo pun segera menyusul Len ke dalam kamar. Yah, mereka berdua mau ber-galau-ria lagi.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan kamar bercat kuning cerah, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sepundak yang sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas.

Pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok gadis berambut _teal_ panjang yang sedang tersenyum ke arah si pemilik kamar yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Miku-_nee_! Kau dari mana saja?! _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tak mau memberitahuku!" ucap si gadis _honeyblonde_ itu pada kakak keduanya, Miku.

Miku mengelus puncak kepala adiknya itu dengan lembut. Seulas senyum terlihat dari sudut bibir Miku.

Adik Miku yang melihat Miku tersenyum itu pun merasa heran. Jarang sekali kakaknya itu tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Miku-_nee_, kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau sedang jatuh cinta 'ya!?" tanya adiknya Miku dengan semangat.

Miku menggeleng pelan. Ia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, ia tersenyum bukan karena alasan itu.

"Rin, dulu kau sering kabur dari istana 'kan?" tanya Miku pada adiknya yang bernama Rin itu.

"Yup! Rasanya senang berada di luar istana!" ucap Rin dengan gembiranya.

"Kau pernah kabur saat musim dingin 'ya?" tanya Miku dengan senyumnya. Rin mengangguk.

"Ya, aku pernah kabur sekali saat musim dingin! Saat itu, aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang terlihat sangat kelaparan!" cerita Rin dengan semangat. Miku mengangguk paham.

"Kau ingat namanya?" tanya Miku lagi, senyum masih berada di bibir mungilnya.

"Tentu! Namanya Len. Saat kutanya marga, ia bilang kalau ia tak punya marga," jawab Rin masih dengan semangatnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa saja yang kau lakukan pada pemuda itu?" tanya Miku lagi. Rin berpikir sejenak.

"Umm… Aku mencoba mendekatinya 'sih, tapi ia justru bersikap dingin padaku! Karena kesal, aku pun menarik selimut yang dipakainya dan ikut memakainya. Jujur saja, rasanya hangat!" jelas Rin dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kau menyukai pemuda itu 'ya?" tanya Miku dengan senyum sumringah, karena ia sudah menemukan cara untuk menghentikan pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Rin dan kakaknya, Luka.

"Sebenarnya 'sih, iya. Tapi, aku 'kan sudah tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya…" ucap Rin dengan wajah memerah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Masa 'sih? Bukannya kau bertemu dengannya kemarin malam 'ya?" tanya Miku dengan senyumnya yang masih berada di bibirnya.

Rin terdiam, ia berpikir kembali. Seingatnya, kemarin malam, ia hanya bertemu dengan ketiga samurai yang sangat terkenal akan keahlian membunuhnya itu.

"Bukannya, kemarin malam kita bertemu dengan ketiga samurai itu?" tanya Rin dengan tampang polos.

"Memang. Kau tahu nama ketiga samurai itu tidak?" tanya Miku lagi. Rin menggeleng .

"Beritahu aku!" pinta Rin dengan mata bling-bling. Miku terkekeh pelan.

"Yang berambut ungu, Kamui Gakupo, yang berambut biru, Kaito Shion. Dan yang berambut _honeyblonde_, Len Kagamine," jawab Miku masih dengan senyumnya. Rin terdiam.

"Yang _honeyblonde_… Namanya Len?" tanya Rin tidak yakin. Miku mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar mengenai kau yang kabur saat musim dingin itu saat Len menceritakannya pada Gakupo. Aku dan Kaito hanya tak sengaja mencuri dengar saja," jelas Miku.

"Begitu 'ya? Umm… Berarti, nanti kupilih Len saja 'ah!" ucap Rin dengan semangatnya.

"Berarti, kau sudah bisa damai dengan Luka-_nee_ 'kan?" tanya Miku berharap agar Rin menjawab 'ya'.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Rin dengan datarnya.

"Kok?! Kan' kau akan memilih Len. Jadi, Luka-_nee_ akan memilih Kaito. Kalian tak perlu bertengkar lagi 'kan?!" tanya Miku mencoba merubah keputusan yang sudah dibuat oleh Rin itu.

"Luka-_nee_ itu gak cocok sama Kaito! Miku-_nee_ lebih cocok!" ucap Rin dengan nada sedikit kesal. Miku hanya menunduk malu saja.

"Rin… Tapi, Luka-_nee_ 'kan menyukai Kaito…" ucap Miku dengan nada pelan.

"Pokoknya, Kaito cuma boleh jadian sama Miku-_nee_! Aku akan membantu! Sekarang, Miku_-nee_ sebaiknya kembali ke kamar. Besok kuberitahu lagi!" ucap Rin yang langsung mendorong Miku keluar dari kamarnya.

Miku hanya mendengus kesal setelah pintu kamar Rin tertutup. Miku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sementara, Rin terlihat sibuk mengemas barang-barangnya.

* * *

Len terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sebenarnya, ia malas untuk membukakan pintu, tapi karena ia tak mau dijadikan sarapan oleh Kaito, jadi ia mengalah.

Len memandang sejenak bayangan yang berada di depan pintu yang hanya terbuat dari kertas dan kayu itu. Len mengusap matanya perlahan. Baginya, bayangan itu terlihat seperti setan.

Tubuh kecil dan sepasang tanduk di atas kepalanya.

Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Len merinding.

Len menelan ludahnya. Ia bersiap dnegan katana yang berada di genggamannya. Perlahan, ia mulai menggeser pintu tersebut. Len bersiap mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya, tapi,-

"LEN~"

-ia keburu ambruk sebelum menyerang sosok yang kini memeluknya dengan erat hingga jatuh itu.

Len mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan. Ia mencoba melihat siapa yang memeluknya itu.

"Maaf, anda siapa 'ya?" tanya Len bingung.

Sosok itu pun mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatap Len lekat-lekat.

Seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya dan warna mata _sapphire_. Tunggu! Len sangat mengenal sosok yang kini menduduki tubuhnya itu!

"Rin-_hime_?!" pekik Len kaget dan heran.

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. Kesal karena panggilan yang diberikan Len padanya.

"Ukh! Aku ingin kau memanggilku Rin! Jangan pakai embel-embel seperti itu! Aku tak suka!" ucap Rin sambil memukul pelan pundak Len.

"Aw! Putri, tolong hentikan! Ini sudah tengah malam!" pinta Len yang kewalahan mengurusi Rin yang masih memukul pundaknya itu.

"Panggil namaku dulu! Jangan pakai embel-embel!" suruh Rin dengan nada memerintah.

"Ukh… Rin…" panggil Len dengan canggung.

"Itu lebih baik! Oh ya, aku menginap di sini 'ya!" pinta Rin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Eh? Tapi, Kaito dan Gakupo belum tahu hal ini!" ucap Len yang kembali gugup.

Suasana hening. Rin kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. Sementara Len hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Sudah, Rin bisa menginap di kasur Len 'kok!" ucap Gakupo yang menuruni tangga dari lantai dua.

Len melotot ke arah Gakupo. 'Menginap di kasur Len', kata-kata Gakupo sepertinya benar-benar menjebak.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu?" tanya Len memandang Gakupo tajam.

"Yah, kalian bisa tidur sekasur," jawab Gakupo santai.

"Rin 'kan bisa tidur di kamar sebelah!" ucap Len mengelak.

"Aku tak mau tidur sendiri!" ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan.

"Kau tidur dengan Kaito saja," ucap Len yang berjalan menuju tangga.

Rin masih memandang Len yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan pandangan kecewa. Sementara Gakupo berdiri tepat di samping Rin.

"Dia… marah 'ya…?" tanya Rin pelan pada Gakupo. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Len bilang, kalau dia pernah menyukaimu. Tapi, setelah tahu kalau kau menyukai Kaito, Len memutuskan untuk melupakanmu," jelas Gakupo dengan wajah yang terlihat prihatin.

"Tapi…" Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal tak menyadari keberadaan Len saat di istana itu.

Mungkin, jika ia tahu keberadaan Len lebih cepat. Ia tak akan bertengkar dengan Luka. Ia tak akan dilakukan sedingin itu oleh Len. Rin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Gakupo memandang Rin dengan prihatin. Rasanya, seperti punya adik perempuan. Gakupo 'kan sudah lama ingin punya adik perempuan.

Gakupo mengelus puncak kepala Rin lembut. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Gakupo heran.

"Kau tenang saja. Soal Len, aku dan Kaito pasti membantu. Sekarang, kau tidur di kamar sebelah saja 'ya? Kemarin malam, kakakmu tidur di sana saat menginap," ucap Gakupo dengan senyum lembut.

Rin mengangguk singkat. Keduanya pun berjalan menaiki tangga, Gakupo mengantarkan Rin ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, Gakupo kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Mentari menunjukkan sinarnya. Membuat si gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena sinarnya.

Gadis itu mengusap kedua matanya pelan sembari menguap. Ia kemudian bangun dari posisinya. Ia berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

Gadis itu segera membuka pintu kamar sebelah, di mana Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len tertidur. Gadis itu, Rin, memasuki kamar itu, kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan rapat.

Rin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Matanya memperhatikan pose tidur dari tiga samurai yang paling terkenal di kotanya itu dengan teliti.

Gakupo tidur menyamping dari kasurnya, sehingga kepala dan kakinya menjuntai ke bawah. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir pun jadi diurai.

Kaito tidur seperti layaknya orang biasa. Tidur dengan nyenyak di balik selimut tebalnya.

Len tidur dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas kasur. Yah, semacam nungging gitu. Kaus kuning yang dipakainya pun turun menutupi wajahnya dan mengekspos dadanya yang rata.

Rin yang melihatnya langsung merona. Bagaimana tidak? Dada dan perut Len terlihat jelas olehnya. Dan, bagi Rin, dada dan perut Len terbilang _six pack_.

Karena takut terjadi sesuatu, Rin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan melupakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Walau itu mustahil…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 4 selesai! XD Masih pendek gak 'ya? Saya sudah coba panjang, tapi, pundak saya jadi nyeri… Oke review please? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan review!

* * *

**Karen White:**

Keliatannya doang 'ya? -.-

Yay! Ceritanya bagus!

Soal janji update, saya gak yakin. Soalnya, itu tergantung keuangan author. Kalau lagi gak punya uang, jadi gak bisa beli pulsa modem buat publish... Jadi, mohon dimaklumi 'ya. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Rizumu Hikari:**

Makin keren?! Baguslah... :D

MiKai ada 'kok di chapter ini! :3

* * *

**nekonekoyosh:**

Kerempeng? Nanti digiles Rin 'loh! *plak

Oke, makasih semangatnya! :)

* * *

**hikari-san:**

Oke, makasih semangatnya, Hikari-san! X3

* * *

**OrinariNesuchan:**

Salam kenal juga, OrinariNesu! :D

Makasih pujiannya. :)

Saya juga sering jadi silent reader. Jadi, santai aja.

Tenang saja, cerita ini tak akan di-discontinued 'kok!

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan:**

Pendek lagi?! Kayaknya, saya kesulitan bikin chapter panjang 'deh...

Dibunuhnya bukan sama Len. Tapi, digiles sama Rin... *plak

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yup! Saya juga setuju dengan Miku! :D

Memang Kaito yang paling normal! XD

Oke, saya update! :)

* * *

**Noir-Alvarez:**

Makasih pujiannya! Saya juga mau di posisi Rin... Sayangnya, gak bakal bisa... T.T

Huwaaa~ Noir-san sadar 'ya?! Saya memang terinspirasi sama masa lalunya Jack dan Lacie dari Pandora Hearts. Cuma, saya rubah sedikit! :3

* * *

Balas review sudah selesai! Sekarang, kita mulai ceritanya!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu sedang terduduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memegang dadanya. Rasanya, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

Rin menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Dan, Len marah padanya. Rasanya, Rin ingin segera berteriak untuk melepas kekecewaannya pada dirinya itu.

_TOK_ _TOK_ _TOK_

Mendengar pintu kamarnya yang diketuk, Rin segera bangkit dari posisinya dan memutar knop pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintunya.

Rin mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut biru laut yang tengah menatapnya lembut dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Rin balas tersenyum.

"Ayo, sarapan," ajak pemuda itu, Kaito Shion.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, Len mana?" tanya Rin yang langsung menanyakan Len.

"Sepertinya ia marah. Tadi, Gakupo yang memintanya untuk memanggilmu. Tapi, Len menolak dan memintaku untuk memanggilmu," jelas Kaito dengan senyum miring.

"Uh… Bagaimana 'ya supaya Len mau menyukaiku lagi?" tanya Rin dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku dan Gakupo pasti membantu 'kok! Ayo, ke ruang makan," ajak Kaito lagi.

Rin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil mengekori Kaito yang jalan duluan.

* * *

Rin makan sarapannya dengan canggung. Bukan karena masakannya yang tak disukai. Tapi, karena Rin melihat Len yang makan dengan cepat disertai ekspresi marah.

"Aku selesai!" ucap Len dengan nada tinggi sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan.

Len segera meninggalkan meja makan. Rin hanya menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Sebaiknya, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah itu, susul Len ke _onsen_ di belakang rumah ini," ucap Kaito yang diikuti anggukkan dari Gakupo.

Rin tersenyum cerah, karena Kaito dan Gakupo sudah membantunya, walau sedikit.

Rin segera melahap sarapannya dengan lahap. Setelah habis, gadis itu bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengambil handuknya. Dan berlari menuju _onsen_.

* * *

Len terlihat galau. Ia hanya memandangi pantulan dirinya dari air panas di hadapannya.

Ia duduk di pinggir kolam air panas itu sambil memasukkan sebagian kakinya ke dalam air. Len menghela nafas sejenak.

_SREEEK_

Mendengar pintu yang digeser, Len segera melihat ke arah pintu _onsen_ yang terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan sosok Rin yang hanya terbalutkan handuk berwarna putih, rambutnya dikuncir ke belakang.

Len memandangnya sejenak dengan wajah bersemu merah, sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Rin menghampiri Len. Kemudian, duduk di samping Len yang sedang menunduk.

"L-Len…" panggil Rin pelan. Jantungnya, kembali berdegup cepat. Yah, Len 'kan telanjang dada.

Len tak membalas. Rin menghela nafas berat.

Dengan ragu, Rin mulai menggenggam tangan Len. Namun, langsung ditepis oleh Len. Rin meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau… marah 'ya…?" tanya Rin pelan. Len hanya diam tak menjawab.

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sikap Len kali ini, sama dengan sikapnya saat pertama kali bertemu saat musim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dengan ragu, Rin mulai mengelus rambut Len yang sekarang terurai hingga pundak. Untungnya, Len tak menolak perlakuan Rin itu.

Suasana di _onsen_ itu sangat canggung. Rin hanya diam sambil mengelus rambut Len dengan sedikit ronaan di pipinya. Sementara Len masih diam sambil menunduk.

"_Nee_, saat tahu tentang kau dari Miku-_nee_, aku sangat senang 'loh. Aku tak menyangka, kalau kau yang seorang gelandangan, bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran juga," ucap Rin pelan. Tangannya masih mengelus rambut Len dengan pelan.

"Kupikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Aku juga tak menyadari kalau kau adalah salah satu samurai yang dipanggil oleh _Tou-san_. Penampilanmu sangat berubah," lanjut Rin lagi.

"Kenapa bercerita padaku? Cerita saja pada Kaito," ucap Len dengan nada sinis tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku menyukai Kaito karena fisiknya. Lagi pula, aku menyukaimu saat pertama bertemu di musim dingin saat itu," balas Rin. Tangannya masih terus mengelus rambut Len.

"Heh? Kaito memang lebih sempurna 'kan? Tampan, keren, sifat pun bagus. Apanya yang kurang dari dirinya? Bahkan, kau dan kakak tertuamu pun bertengkar karena memperebutkannya. Sungguh, Kaito lebih dari sempurna," ucap Len disertai senyum sinis. Walau Rin tak melihatnya karena Len yang menunduk

"Buh! Kau cemburu 'kan!" Ucapan Rin yang baru meluncur dari bibirnya itu sukses membuat Len memandang Rin dengan pandangan tajam.

"Cemburu? Mimpi saja," ucap Len tak kalah tajam.

"Bweee!~ Itu kenyataannya 'kan, Tuan Kagamine? Kenapa kau tak mau memberitahu margamu saat itu? Kau meragukanku?" tanya Rin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu," jawab Len diikuti dengusan yang cukup keras.

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, kalau berdebat dengan Len akan serumit itu.

Dengan nekat, kedua tangan Rin segera memegang kedua sisi wajah Len dan menariknya agar menatap wajah Rin. Yang tentunya, Len tak bisa mengelak karena gerakkan Rin yang mendadak.

"Len, siapa yang kau suka diantara tiga putri Kaisar?" tanya Rin dengan pandangan serius.

"Gak ada. Lepasin tanganmu," ucap Len dengan nada naik turun.

"Gak mau, sebelum kau jawab jujur," ucap Rin dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku udah jujur 'kok," balas Len sembari memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu itu," ucap Rin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Len.

"_Fine_! Kau orangnya! Puas?" tanya Len dengan nada emosi dan segera melepas tangan Rin yang berada di pipinya itu.

Rin terdiam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah.

Pernyataan cinta?

Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu. Walau, Rin yang memaksa Len untuk berkata jujur.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang akan kupilih besok," ucap Rin dengan ceria.

"Pilih Kaito aja 'sih," ucap Len memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sifat _tsundere_nya keluar 'nih.

"Yeee~ Kaito cocoknya sama Miku-_nee_!" ucap Rin dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan Gakupo? Dia baik padamu 'kan?" tanya Len lagi dengan nada yang kurang enak untuk didengar.

"Gakupo sudah seperti Kakak lelaki bagiku. Jadi tak mungkin. Menyerah saja. Yang memilih 'kan kami para putri," ucap Rin disertai senyum kemenangan.

Len hanya mendengus sekeras-kerasnya. Sepertinya, ia tak perlu menyerah untuk mendapatkan Rin. Karena Rin sudah dengan sendirinya datang padanya.

* * *

"Kaito-_nii_!" panggil Rin pada Kaito yang sedang duduk di sofa lantai satu.

Kaito menoleh ke asal suara. Dan menemukan Rin yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan semangatnya.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Kaito heran. Karena Rin sampai lari-lari hanya untuk memanggilnya.

"Nanti Miku-_nee_ mau ke sini untuk menjemputku. Aku ada permintaan padamu," ucap Rin dengan riang.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Kaito heran.

Rin tersenyum. Gadis bertubuh kecil itu pun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kaito yang tengah duduk. Dan mulai membisikkan permintaannya itu.

Kaito terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar permintaan Rin.

"Nanti, kalau marah bagaimana?" tanya Kaito sedikit khawatir tentang permintaan Rin itu.

"Gak akan! Pokoknya, mau 'ya? _Onegai_~" Rin memohon-mohon sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Baiklah," balas Kaito diikuti oleh helaan nafas.

Rin yang mendengar jawaban Kaito, langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan.

* * *

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan. Pertanda, kalau malam akan segera tiba.

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu tengah duduk dengan sopan di sofa. Di hadapannya ada pemuda _ocean blue_ yang kemarin ditemuinya.

Beberapa garis merah muda muncul di pipi gadis itu. Mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu.

"_A-ano_… Rin mana 'ya?" tanya gadis _teal_ yang bernama Miku itu dengan gugup.

"Sedang dipanggil oleh Len," jawab pemuda di hadapannya dengan senyum simpul.

Miku kembali merona dalam diam.

Kaito bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Miku, dan duduk tepat di samping Miku.

Jantung Miku kembali berpacu. Wajah Miku makin memerah.

Dan Miku pun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya. Wajah Miku makin merah.

"K-Kaito…?" desis Miku sambil memegang pipi yang barusan dicium oleh Kaito.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum simpul saja. Ya, ini permintaan Rin. Dan Kaito melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Anggap saja karena sudah membantu Len dalam mengatasi Rin, terima kasih!" ucap Kaito dengan senyum lebar yang sukses membuat Miku _blushing_ parah.

"I-itu… bukan masalah 'kok!... Aku juga senang, karena Rin tidak akan bertengkar lagi dengan Luka-_nee_!" ucap Miku dengan senyum lebar.

"Boleh aku tahu, siapa yang kau pilih nanti?" tanya Kaito sembari menggeser posisi duduknya, agar lebih dekat dengan Miku yang sempat menjauh sedikit karena gugup.

"_E-etto_… A-aku… masih bingung…" jawab Miku sembari menunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Hei, tak baik 'loh, jika berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicara," nasihat Kaito dengan senyum miring.

Miku terdiam. Wajahnya makin merah. Menatap Kaito langsung. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Ruangan itu bisa langsung jadi lautan darah, jika Miku melakukan itu…

Tapi, karena Miku tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya. Kaito mendengus kesal. Tangan kanannya langsung mengangkat dagu Miku hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Miku 'sih langsung tutup mata dengan wajah merah. Kaito kembali mendengus.

"Hei, tatap aku. Dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," pinta Kaito dengan nada datar namun memerintah.

"G-gak mau!" balas Miku sambil merapatkan kedua matanya.

**Miku P.O.V**

"G-gak mau!" balasku sambil merapatkan kedua mataku dengan erat.

Menatapnya sebentar saja sudah membuatku memerah, apalagi menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat? Aku bisa pingsan di tempat! Rin, kau di mana?! Cepatlah datang!

Aku terus menutup mataku dengan erat. Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar suara helaan nafas. Kupastikan, itu helaan nafas Kaito.

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirku?

Tunggu! Basah dan lembut?! Jangan bilang kalau… itu… Tidak-tidak! Kaito tak mungkin melakukannya!

Karena panik, aku perlahan mulai membuka kedua mataku. Dan aku mendapati manik _ocean blue_ itu sedang menatapku lekat-lekat. Matanya sungguh dekat! Berarti, perkiraanku benar… Kaito… menciumku?

**Normal P.O.V**

Kaito mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Miku. Otomatis, ciuman mereka pun selesai. Entah kenapa, Miku merasa kecewa.

"Maaf, lancang," ucap Kaito menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Miku terdiam. Tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang masih basah. Pipinya memerah dengan cepat.

"Tak apa 'kok," balas Miku pelan.

"Benar tak apa 'nih?" tanya Kaito yang sudah menatap Miku dengan kepala tegap.

"Iya!" balas Miku dengan senyum lebar dan garis ronaan.

* * *

Sementara itu, di lantai dua. Terlihat Rin, Len, dan Gakupo yang sedang mengintip dari atas. Ketiganya melihat situasi di bawah dengan senyum _evil_.

"Rencana kita berhasil…" gumam Rin pelan, senyum _evil_ masih berada di bibirnya itu.

"Ya, berhasil!" balas Len dan Gakupo yang saling menepukkan kedua tangan mereka.

* * *

Suasana di bawah sangat canggung. Miku masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah merona. Kaito 'sih, masang tampang cuek. Hingga Kaito menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan tadi.

"Miku, kau masih harus menjawab pertanyaanku 'loh!" ucap Kaito dengan senyum miring.

Miku tersentak kaget. Kaito mengingatnya. Tamat riwayatnya…

"Miku…" panggil Kaito.

"I-iya! M-maunya 'sih… kau… T-tapi, Luka-_nee_…" Miku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tergugup dan panik. Sementara Kaito hanya diam mendengarkan, sebelum akhirnya ia menyela ucapan Miku.

"Pilih sesuai hatimu. Lagipula, aku tak tertarik dengan si Merah muda itu." Ucapan Kaito sukses membuat Miku memerah kembali.

"T-tapi… Luka-_nee_ menyukaimu…" ucap Miku yang sedikit protes. Walau, hatinya senang karena perkataan Kaito barusan.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti. Gakupo akan kami buat keren, agar si Merah muda menyukainya," ucap Kaito dengan senyum miring.

Sementara Gakupo yang mendengar ucapan Kaito langsung senyum kesenangan. Sebelum, kesenangannya hancur karena ucapan Miku.

"Tapi, Luka-_nee_ menyukai pria yang keren dan gak kekanakkan,"

Gakupo langsung pundung di pojok lantai dua. Rin dan Len yang melihatnya langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Itu masalah gampang. Gakupo bisa di dandanin nanti. Tunggu besok malam saja," ucap Kaito dengan senyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya, Rin mana?" tanya Miku yang sebelumnya lupa, kalau ia ke rumah itu untuk menjemput Rin yang kabur dari istana.

"AKU DI SINI MIKU-_NEE_!~"

Rin menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Tangan kanannya merangkul tangan Len, dan Len terpaksa mengikuti Rin turun ke bawah. Gakupo? Dia masih pundung di pojok lantai dua.

"Wah, kalian sudah baikkan 'ya?" ucap Miku dengan senyum senang.

"Pastinya! Aku 'kan punya seribu cara agar seorang pria mau memaafkanku!" ucap Rin bangga.

"Siapa yang bilang, kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu?" tanya Len dengan sebelah mata yang menyipit ke arah Rin. Rin cemberut.

"Ih~ Len 'kok gitu 'sih?! Gak asik 'nih!" ucap Rin dengan nada manja dan wajah cemberut yang imut.

"Salah sendiri," balas Len sembari memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah marah. Rin kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Len cemburu 'tuh," goda Kaito dengan senyum jahilnya. Len yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan beberapa garis merah di pipinya.

"T-tidak 'kok!" elak Len cepat. Tapi, bukan Rin namanya kalau tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Len _tsundere_ 'nih~" goda Rin dengan senyum lebar.

"Nggak!" balas Len setengah memekik.

"Sudah! Rin, ayo pulang! Hari sudah malam," ucap Miku sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Rin.

"Gak mau, Rin masih mau main sama Len!" ucap Rin kembali merangkul tangan Len dengan erat. Len hanya menghela nafas pasrah saja.

"Rin, besok malam mereka akan datang lagi 'kok. Jadi, kita pulang 'ya?" ajak Miku dengan lembut.

Rin mendengus dan melepas rangkulannya dari lengan Len.

"Baiklah…" balas Rin dengan malas.

* * *

Kedua gadis berambut _teal_ dan _honeyblonde_ itu berjalan menuju istana, tempat tinggal mereka. Sementara, ketiga pria yang menempati rumah tua itu hanya memandang keduanya dengan makna yang sulit dipahami.

"_Yosh_, sekarang kita rombak Gakupo," ucap Kaito dengan seulas senyum sambil menoleh ke arah Gakupo.

"Merombak apanya?" tanya Gakupo heran.

"Sudah 'lah. Ikut kami saja," ucap Len yang langsung menarik tangan Gakupo ke lantai dua.

Kaito menutup pintu dan segera menyusul Len dan Gakupo ke lantai dua. Untuk merubah penampilan Gakupo. Misi 'membuat Luka jatuh cinta' akan segera dimulai.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Panjang 'gak? Kayaknya, chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas review dan yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Boleh minta reviewnya? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Oke, balasan review!

* * *

**allen0407:**

Update kilat gak mungkin. Gomen, lama… m(_ _)m

* * *

**erieneechan:**

Len bisa apa? ._.

* * *

**Alvianonymous22:**

Gakupo gak dimake over 'kok! Cuma dirombak sedikit!

Makasih fav-nya! Maaf, lama update. m(_ _)m

* * *

**lady momoe:**

Gomen ne… saya lagi sibuk… Q.Q

* * *

**Ichi Stida Otoejinsei:**

Hieee… Jadi keingetan yang lain?

Maaf, lama menunggu update-nya… m(_ _)m

* * *

**Noir-Alvarez:**

Makin seru? Yatta! Saya buat Meiko jadi tokoh antagonis! Semoga suka! X3

Gomen, lama update-nya 'ya. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Rizumu Hikari:**

Gak apa 'kok!

Iya, saya update! Maaf, lama. :o

* * *

**Nijihana Oichi:**

Bagus? Komplit? Baguslah! :D

Yang bagian onsen… Gak tau kenapa, saya lagi ngayal kejauhan aja… Dan lagi rada 'gitu deh'!

Iya, tinggal Gakupo sendiri yang jomblo!

Maaf, lama update-nya ya. m(_ _)m

* * *

**OrinariNesuchan:**

Ya, saya juga suka pairing MiKai! X3

Iya, maaf lama update. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Makhluk astral:**

Oke! :3

* * *

**Adelia-chan:**

Wah, baru nemu 'ya! :D

Makasih pujiannya! Gomen, lama menunggu. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Wkwkwkwk!~ Saya sendiri gak tau, kenapa saya malah ketik 'rombak'. Emang terkesan, kayak rumah yang direnovasi!(?) XD

Soalnya, aku suka Kaito yang keren! Len yang tsundere juga manis! XD *fansgirl:on*

Wkwkwkwk! Jaman Edo belom ada tuxedo! Tapi, ngerombaknya gak abis-abisan 'sih… -w-

Oke, maaf lama 'ya. :D

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yo juga, Kaito-kun! :3

Yup, chappy ini sudah lebih panjang!

RinLen kissunya kalau lagi ada kesempatan! XD

Soal rombakan Gakupo, ada sekilas di fic ini.

Gomen, lama update. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan:**

Walah… Ada iklannya.. –w-

Gak seru? Terus mau gimana biar seru?! OAO*plak

Maaf, lama. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Himitsu no Akun:**

Maaf, lama 'ya. m(_ _)m

Luka jatuh cintanya masih butuh proses panjaaaaaaang!~ :D

Aku juga suka Kaito yang cool!

SMP Loid? Yang mana?

* * *

WAAAAWW! Yang review kali ini banyak banget! Saya jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya! XDDD

Maaf lama menunggu 'ya! Mulai sekarang, saya akan rajin update 'deh! :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Mentari kembali bersinar menggantikan bulan yang sudah selesai menerangi malam. Kini, hari baru akan segera dimulai dengan sinar mentari yang baru. Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi hari ini?

Ketiga pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu langsung terbangun dengan tidak elitnya ketika mendengar suara dobrakkan keras di pintu depan rumahnya.

Pencuri 'kah? Kenapa sepagi ini? Dan, apa mereka tak tahu, kalau rumah itu dihuni oleh samurai paling terkenal di kota itu?

Pemuda berambut biru tua yang merupakan paling dewasa, langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia segera mengambil _katana_ yang berada di samping meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia segera keluar kamar meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya masing-masing.

Pemuda bernama Kaito Shion itu langsung waspada setelah hampir tiba di pintu depan rumahnya itu. Ia menoleh secara waspada ke arah pintu itu. Dan ia tak mendapati apa pun di pintu yang tengah bolong. Ya, pintu gesernya bolong.

Kaito kembali menyarungkan _katana-_nya. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu yang bolong itu. Ia melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dan pandangannya langsung teralih ke arah lantai, di mana terletak sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna merah darah.

Ia segera mengambil surat itu, lalu membukanya sambil merobek bagian atas amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas dengan tinta merah itu dari amplopnya.

Matanya mulai bergerak menelusuri tiap kata yang tertulis dengan tinta merah itu. Alisnya saling bertaut setelah membaca kalimat yang berada di surat itu.

**Datanglah ke gudang di dekat lapangan hijau.**

Secara perlahan, kedua sudut bibir pemuda bersurai biru itu pun tertarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah seringai.

Menurutnya, ini surat tantangan yang pasti akan diterima oleh kedua rekannya. Ia sendiri sangat tertarik dengan surat tantangan ini.

* * *

Sekarang, di sinilah mereka. Di depan sebuah gudang yang sudah tak terpakai. Setahu mereka, dulu gudang itu dipakai untuk penyimpanan sake terbesar di kota tempat mereka tinggal itu. Sayangnya, gudang itu langsung kosong, karena seluruh sake yang berada di sana habis dicuri.

Pemuda dengan kimono _dark blue_ dan _katana_ yang menggantung di pinggang kanannya, ia berdiri di posisi paling kanan. Sesekali ia memainkan sebatang gandum yang berada di mulutnya itu.

Pemuda dengan kimono kuning dan celana pendek, serta _katana_ di punggungnya itu hanya berdiri dengan posisi berkacak pinggang. Senyum tertarik berada dibibirnya.

Dan, pemuda dengan kimono ungu dan _katana_ di pinggang kanannya hanya menatapnya datar. Sesekali, jari telunjuknya memainkan rambut ungunya yang sudah dipangkas hingga bahu dan dikuncir _ponytail_ kecil di bawah.

"Jadi, kita masuk?" tanya yang paling kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang yang terlihat bobrok itu.

"Kalau mau kabur, ya silahkan," balas pemuda biru di sampingnya itu. Yang bertanya pun hanya bisa memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Kalau ngambek sekarang, kapan bersenang-senangnya, hah?" ucap si ungu dengan senyum miring. Dan dibalas senyum lebar oleh kedua rekannya.

Mereka pun segera berjalan secara bersamaan memasuki gudang bekas itu. Entah kenapa, angin mulai berhembus cukup keras, hingga rambut ketiganya ikut dimainkan.

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan postur tubuh paling kecil itu pun segera membuka pintu gudang itu. Ketiganya segera masuk. Dan otomatis, pintu langsung tertutup.

Ruangan gelap. Tak lama, lampu yang berada di tengah ruangan menyala. Menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut _brunette_ pendek dengan kimono merah.

Dua pemuda yang paling tua pun segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Tapi, yang paling kecil hanya bisa melihat si wanita dengan manik _sapphire_nya yang terbelalak kaget.

Melihat apa yang terjadi dengan temannya, pemuda berambut _ocean blue_ itu segera menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya menoleh padanya dan menunjukkan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Mungkinkah, ia ketakutan?

"Lama tak bertemu, Len…"

Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke wanita yang baru saja mengucapkan kata pembuka itu. Pemuda berambut biru laut dengan nama Kaito itu hanya bisa memandang temannya dengan wanita itu secara bergantian.

"Dia siapamu?" tanya Kaito pada pemuda yang memiliki postur lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Dia… teman kerja Ayahku. Sepertinya, dia yang menghasut Ibuku hingga kedua orang tuaku bertengkar," jawab pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan nama Len itu.

"Tapi, satu lawan tiga 'kan tak seimbang. Ditambah, ia wanita," celetuk si ungu yang bernama Gakupo itu.

"Kata siapa aku sendiri?" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum lebar yang menyeramkan.

Dari belakang wanita itu, keluar lima wanita yang keluar dari gelapnya cahaya. Mereka membawa senjata yang cukup mencengangkan ketiga samurai yang tadinya sempat percaya diri untuk menang itu.

Gadis berambut ungu pendek pada bagian belakang dan bagian depan yang mencapai dada dengan kimono ungu pendek. Ia memegang dua buah pisau berbentuk bulat di kedua tangannya.

Dua gadis berambut coklat dan abu-abu dengan pakaian seperti orang Cina yang membawa pedang panjang yang mirip cambuk dan bisa diayunkan, yang ujungnya mirip cermin.

Gadis berambut pirang hingga punggung dengan kimono kuning pendek yang membawa tombak besar dengan sebuah bunga yang berada di bagian bawah ujung tombaknya.

Dan seorang gadis berambut krem panjang yang membawa sabit dengan bunga yang tangkainya melilit gagang sabitnya.

Gakupo langsung merinding melihat kelima gadis yang kelihatan manis, namun kuat itu.

"Bagaimana? VanaN'Ice?" tanya wanita berambut _brunette_ itu dengan senyum menantang.

"Siapa takut?!" balas Len dan Kaito bersamaan. Gakupo cuma bisa nangis bagai air terjun dan merutuki kebodohannya ikut pergi ke gudang itu.

Lima lawan tiga. Terlihat tak seimbang. Tapi, kemampuan dari ketiga pemuda ini sudah tak diragukan lagi. Tapi, senjata yang digunakan kelima wanita di depan mereka ini sangat tidak seimbang dengan _katana_ mereka.

Len melawan dua gadis yang berpakaian Cina dan pedang aneh mereka. Setidaknya, kelincahan yang dimiliki Len cukup untuk melawan dua gadis itu. Walau, ia sendiri sedikit kesulitan karena senjata aneh yang digunakan dua gadis itu.

Kaito melawan gadis berambut krem yang membawa sabit itu. Yah, sebenarnya ini sisa. Karena Len dan Gakupo takut menghadapi yang ini, jadi dia yang melawannya. Setidaknya, kemampuan berpedangnya cukup untuk menangkis segala serangan dari gadis yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar itu.

Gakupo menghadapi gadis berambut pirang dengan tombak dan gadis berambut ungu dengan dua pedang berbentuk lingkaran di kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya, Gakupo sangat menghindari bertarung dengan wanita. Tapi, ini keadaan mendesak. Jadi, hadapi saja.

Gadis berambut _brunette_ dengan nama Meiko Sakine itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum lebar saat melihat kelima anak buahnya bertarung. Yuzuki Yukari yang membawa dua mata pisau berbentuk lingkaran. Lily Hanaru yang membawa tombak. Luo Tianyi dan Yuezheng Ling yang membawa pedang aneh dengan cermin di ujungnya. Dan IA yang membawa sabit.

Rasanya, ia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat mayat ketiga pemuda itu di hadapannya.

* * *

**Gakupo VS Yukari & Lily**

Gakupo berusaha menghindari tusukan tombak yang terlihat runcing dari Lily itu. Tenaganya terkuras banyak akibat mencoba menyerang, yang sayangnya gagal.

Sekarang, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bertahan dan sesekali menyerang. Matanya tetap waspada melihat kelemahan yang mungkin dimiliki oleh dua gadis ini. Ia juga menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang kedua gadis ini. Kalau bisa, pertempuran ini segera berakhir. Agar ia bisa segera ke Istana.

Yukari mencoba menebas Gakupo dengan pisau berbentuk lingkaran miliknya. Sayangnya, gagal karena Gakupo menahannya dengan _katana_ miliknya.

Bunyi pedang yang saling beradu menjadi musik pengiring dari pertempuran di antara Gakupo dengan dua gadis cantik di hadapannnya itu.

Beruntung, gudang tempat mereka sekarang cukup luas. Sehingga pertempuran mereka tak akan bentrok dengan pertempuran kedua rekannya dengan lawannya masing-masing.

Karena lelah, Gakupo langsung menebas sekuat tenaga ke arah Yukari. Dan berhasil membuatnya terpental dan pingsan membentur tembok.

Satu gugur. Sisa Lily.

Gakupo menyeringai sekarang. Hanya seorang gadis dengan tombak tak akan membuatnya lumpuh. Jika bisa, harga dirinya 'lah taruhannya.

Gakupo berlari dengan cepat ke arah Lily dan menyerangnya. Kena. Satu tebasan mengenai Lily dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai gudang.

Gakupo menang.

Ia hanya bisa berjalan menuju pintu gudang dan duduk di sana sambil melihat kedua rekannya yang masih bertarung. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tinggal menunggu. Setelah ini, ke Istana."

* * *

**Kaito VS IA**

Kaito berkali-kali menghindar dari tebasan sabit milik gadis berambut krem panjang itu. Padahal, gadis itu menunjukkan wajah datar, tapi kekuatannya tak diragukan. Sabit yang dibawanya 'kan berat.

Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Sedari tadi, Kaito belum menyerangnya sama sekali. Kaito hanya bisa mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya di punggung.

Meski terlihat kuat, gadis di hadapannya kurang waspada. Itulah pendapatnya.

IA pun kembali mengayunkan sabitnya. Hampir saja Kaito terbelah menjadi dua, andai saja ia tak menyingkir.

IA kembali mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah Kaito yang masih sibuk berdiri dari posisinya itu. Untungnya, Kaito berhasil menyingkir lagi.

Dan selama beberapa lama, Kaito hanya bisa menyingkir dari serangan sabit IA yang sejak awal hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

Kaito memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh gadis di hadapannya sambil berharap, ia dapat menemukan kelemahan dari gadis itu dan menyelesaikan pertarungannya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menunggu Len menyelesaikan pertarungannya dan pergi ke Istana untuk memenuhi janji sang Kaisar.

Sesekali Kaito berdecih dan darah keluar dari mulutnya akibat perutnya yang terkena pukulan dari gagang sabit milik IA. Untung cuma gagang. Kalau kena mata pisaunya, isi perut Kaito pasti keluar!

Oke, si pria biru satu ini mulai bosan! Ia mulai menunjukkan ekspresi bosan dan kesal miliknya.

Kaito langsung melesat secepatnya dan melangkah ke belakang IA, saat IA lengah. _Katana_ miliknya mulai diayunkan. Dan membuat luka sayatan yang cukup besar di punggung IA.

Dan IA, ambruk.

Kaito mengatur nafasnya sejenak setelah ia mengalahkan gadis dengan sabit yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu.

Maniknya mulai bergerak untuk mencari kedua rekannya. Dan ia menemukan Len yang masih bertarung dengan dua gadis berpakaian Cina. Lalu, Gakupo yang sibuk bersantai di pintu masuk gudang.

Kaito pun tersenyum tipis. Yah, waktunya santai.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk bertemu Miku."

* * *

**Len VS Luo Tianyi & Yuezheng Ling**

Pertarungan terakhir. Len melawan dua gadis berpakaian Cina yang membawa pedang aneh dengan ujungnya yang berbentuk cermin.

Len memang cukup lincah untuk melawan kedua gadis di hadapannya. Tapi, tiap kali ia menatap cermin yang dipegang oleh salah satu dari mereka, ia selalu lengah dan hampir ditebas.

Sejujurnya, Len tak begitu pandai dalam menggunakan _katana_ atau senjata lainnya, kecuali panah. Sayangnya, busur miliknya patah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi, Len hanya mengandalkan _katana_ untuk bertahan dan kemampuannya dalam bela diri untuk melumpuhkan lawan.

Yang bisa dilakukan olehnya saat ini hanya menghindar dari cermin yang dipegang oleh mereka dan serangan pedang aneh yang dipegang oleh mereka. Lalu, mencari celah.

Ya, mencari celah adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melumpuhkan musuh.

Target Len yang pertama, gadis berambut abu-abu dengan pakaian Cina berwarna biru muda dan putih yang memegang cermin.

Sebuah seringai kecil terlukis di bibir Len saat ia menemukan celah di gadis berambut abu-abu yang terlihat agak polos itu.

Len bergerak cepat ke arah gadis yang terlihat sibuk mencari keberadaannya itu. Lalu, ia mulai menendang punggung gadis berambut abu-abu itu hingga ia jatuh ke lantai dan pingsan.

Gadis berambut coklat dengan kepangan panjang di belakangnya itu hanya bisa menggeram saat melihat rekannya tumbang dengan mudahnya.

Kini, Len hanya berdiri dengan santainya di depan gadis berambut coklat dengan baju Cina berwarna putih, hitam dan merah itu.

Len menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dan menunjukkan deretan giginya. Si gadis kembali menggeram kesal.

Ia mulai berlari dengan kecepatannya ke belakang gadis itu dan berhasil membuat gadis itu bingung dengan keberadaan Len.

Dan Len melumpuhkannya dengan sekali pukulan pada tengkuk di gadis.

Len tersenyum lebar melihat kemenangannya. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Gakupo dan Kaito yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil memberikan tepukkan tangan dan senyum.

"Berikutnya, melenyapkan si Setan Merah. Lalu, bertemu Rin!~"

* * *

Ketiga pemuda itu berdiri sejajar. Kaito di paling kanan, Len di tengah dan Gakupo di paling kiri. Sedangkan wanita berambut _brunette_ itu berdiri di hadapan ketiga pemuda itu dengan tampang kesal.

"Sepertinya kami menang!~" ucap Gakupo dengan senyum miring dan sebelah matanya yang disipitkan.

"Huh! Kata siapa?!" balas Meiko yang disusul dengan tawa keras.

Kaito yang mendengar balasan itu, langsung waspada pada sekitarnya dan mulai menyiapkan _katana_ miliknya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, muncul puluhan orang berpakaian hitam dari belakang wanita itu yang tertutup kegelapan.

"Heh, pembunuh bayaran 'ya?" gumam Kaito dengan seringai yang sepertinya senang dengan situasi yang mendesak.

Meiko hanya bisa memandang dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya. Karena ia yakin akan menang. Mana mungkin, tujuh puluh pembunuh bayaran yang disewanya berhasil dikalahkan oleh tiga pemuda yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu 'kan? Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Menyenangkan!~" ucap Len dengan seringai lebar dan kakinya yang terus menendang ke arah perut beberapa pria yang sempat mengepungnya itu.

Keuntungan bagi Len, kelincahannya sangat membantunya untuk menyerang musuh. Terlebih, tubuhnya yang kecil membantunya dalam menghindari serangan yang datang.

Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum miring melihat para pembunuh bayaran yang mengepungnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang _katana_ mulai terayun dan mulai menebas satu persatu musuh di hadapannya dengan mudahnya.

Sedangkan Gakupo, langsung menebas tanpa perlawanan sama sekali dari lawannya.

Sepertinya, pertarungan ini akan dimenangkan oleh ketiga pemuda itu dengan telak.

Wanita berambut _brunette_ itu mulai khawatir melihat jumlah pembunuh bayaran yang disewanya telah terkapar di lantai gudang. Wajahnya semakin terlihat jengkel melihat hal di hadapannya itu.

Dan ketiga pemuda itu pun berhasil mengalahkan semua pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh wanita berambut _brunette_ itu.

"Masih ingin melawan?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyum miringnya.

"Memang apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Meiko dengan senyum miring dan nada yang menantang.

"Mencincangmu dan membuang mayatmu ke laut," jawab Len dengan tampang datar yang membuat Meiko merinding seketika.

"Jadi, kau berani menyentuh teman paling berharga untuk Ayahmu ini, hah?" tantang Meiko dengan wajah yang terlihat depresi.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku yang dulu, berbeda dengan yang sekarang!" ucap Len lantang.

Kaito dan Gakupo hanya bisa tersenyum miring mendengar pernyataan Len itu.

"Kau mau membuat Ayahmu kecewa padamu 'ya?!" pekik Meiko yang mulai ketakutan.

"Mungkin. Yang pasti, aku ingin melenyapkanmu…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Ketiga pemuda itu pun berjalan di tengah langit sore dengan penampilan berantakan. Penuh darah. Terutama, yang berambut _honeyblonde._

"Len, kau kejam," ucap Gakupo dengan pandangan aneh. Len menunjukkan senyum miringnya dan pandangan heran.

"Memang kejam? Aku hanya menusuk perutnya dan membelahnya sedikit. Itu saja," balas Len singkat dan santai.

"Itu kejam, Len. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu membunuh orang," komentar Kaito.

"Itu salahnya 'kok. Aku hanya membalasnya saja," balas Len santai.

Gakupo dan Kaito hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar balasan Len yang terdengar tanpa beban.

Ketiganya pun kembali berjalan menuju tujuan mereka. Istana. Yah, untuk memenuhi janji sang Kaisar.

Ketika tiba di depan gerbang Istana, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa basa-basi. Toh, mereka sudah pernah masuk ke sana.

Ketiganya berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang dulu pernah mereka masuki, aula. Di hadapannya sudah ada sang Kaisar dan Permaisurinya. Serta ketiga putri mereka di belakang mereka.

"Boleh saya tahu, kenapa penampilan kalian berantakan?" tanya sang Kaisar dengan sopan.

Ketiga pemuda itu saling pandang sebentar. Sebelum Gakupo dan Kaito mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Len yang justru kelihatan gugup.

"K-kenapa liatinnya ke arah aku?!" tanya Len dengan sedikit memekik.

"Ini 'kan ulahmu," tuduh kedua pemuda paling tua itu pada yang paling muda.

"Argh! Tapi, kalian juga terlibat!" tuduh Len tak mau kalah.

Dan berikutnya, terjadilah adu mulut antara ketiganya. Sang Kaisar dan keempat anggota keluarganya malah _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah ketiga pemuda di hadapan mereka itu.

"BERHENTI!"

Ketiga pemuda itu langsung diam dan menengok ke sumber suara. Si gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu yang berkacak pinggang dengan tampang marah.

"Rin marah…" gumam Len dengan tampang horor.

"_Tou-san_! Cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan!" ucap Rin tegas.

Mikuo selaku Kaisar, langsung menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar perkataan tegas dari putri bungsunya itu.

Mikuo berdehem sejenak. Lalu, ia mulai menunjukkan wajah tegasnya.

"Karena masih ada masalah di antara ketiga putriku. Jadi, kalian harus tinggal di sini hingga ketiga putriku menentukan pilihannya tanpa pertengkaran!"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **Selesai! Kali ini agak panjang! Semoga puas! Saya sebenarnya dapat inspirasi tentang kejadian di gudang atas request yang bilang kalau Meiko cocok jadi tokoh antagonisnya. Jadi, beginilah jadinya! Semoga puas! Oh ya, penampilan Gakupo yang sekarang mirip dengan Murasakibara Atsushi dari anime Kuroko no Basuke! Oke, sekian chapter kali ini. Boleh minta review? :D


	7. Chapter 7

Kita balas review chapter lalu dulu! Setelah itu, kita mulai ceritanya!

* * *

**erieneechan:**

Sampai berantem begitu 'ya... -w-

Adegan RinXLen? Kayaknya, di chapter ini cuma ada dikit doang 'deh. Kalau mau, nanti kubuat di chapter depan! :D

* * *

**clover 4 leaves:**

Wah, wah... Len, Kaito dan Gakupo sampai pundung begitu... Oke, terima kasih atas semangatnya! :)

* * *

**OrinariNesuchan:**

Hai juga, Orinari-san. Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya. Maaf lama updatenya.

* * *

**xkagaminex:**

Iya, makasih semangatnya 'ya! Saya lanjutkan 'kok!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Gak ada typo? Syukurlah! Iya, Luo dan Ling itu vocaloid Cina. Makasih reviewnya 'ya!

* * *

**Draga07:**

Iya juga 'ya... Saya juga udah lama gak liat Draga-san... Fans'nya Kaito? Wah, berarti beruntung 'tuh! Iya, Len'nya jadi yandere gitu. Terima kasih sudah menunggu updatenya!

* * *

**Shiyoko Miki-chan:**

Gak hiatus 'dong! Saya sendiri suka membuat cerita satu ini 'kok! :)

Pokoknya, tiga-tiganya keren! XD

Saya juga berdoa demikian. Semoga hati Luka bisa diluluhkan... ^^

Maaf lama menunggu updatenya 'ya!^^

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Begitulah... Kali ini Miku dan Luka... Saya juga kurang suka Meiko!*hee?

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Usagi Yumi:**

Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Saya lanjutkan 'kok. Maaf lama 'ya.^^

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Yandere 'ya? Iya, mereka ributnya karena masalah itu!

Gak 'kok. Meiko gak ada hubungan apapun dengan keluarga kerajaan. Ia cuma punya hubungan gak jelas(?) sama keluarga Len.

Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**nijihanaoichi:**

Wah! Udah punya acount 'nih! Selamat 'ya!^^

Iya, di sini Len'nya agak yandere gitu! Saya setuju, Len itu shota!*plak

Makasih atas review dan semangatnya 'ya! Maaf, menunggu lama. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Saya gak bisa bayangin gimana wajah Len pas ngebuh Meiko... Susah ngebayanginnya! DX

Saya juga seneng pas bagian itu!

Iya, mereka bertiga kuat-kuat!*angguk-angguk.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya!^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Suasana di aula utama Istana menjadi hening karena mendengar ucapan sang Kaisar yang dikatakannya dengan nada riang. Mungkin, sang Kaisar senang karena ketiga _samurai_ di hadapannya itu bisa tinggal di Istananya, atau ada alasan lain?

"Memang, masalah apa? Bukankah, Rin-_sama_ dan Luka-_sama_ sudah tidak bertengkar lagi?" tanya si Biru dengan sopannya. Yah, sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa masalah kali ini 'sih. Pasti karena memperebutkannya lagi. Ia jadi kasihan dengan rekannya yang berambut ungu yang sudah berwajah suram.

"Rin dan Luka memang sudah tidak bertengkar. Tapi, Rin ingin Miku yang menjadi pengantinmu, bukan Luka. Begitulah~"

Ketiga _samurai_ itu hanya bisa cengo saat mendengar sang Kaisar menjawab pertanyaan yang cukup penting itu dengan nada riang. Kenapa ia bisa begitu riang, sedangkan kedua putrinya sedang bertengkar?

"Sepertinya, aku harus mundur dari situasi ini…"

Si Biru dan si Kuning hanya bisa menatap datar pada temannya yang sedang dalam masa suramnya. Oh kasihan. Padahal, ia sudah mengorbankan rambut panjangnya hanya untuk sang putri. Tapi, pengorbanannya sia-sia?!

"Tenang Gakupo. Kau masih bisa merebut hati si Sulung saat kita menginap di sini. Jadi, jangan mundur 'ya!" ucap si Kuning dengan cengiran lebarnya. Yang dipanggil 'Gakupo' itu hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan paling suram yang pernah dilihat si Kuning.

"… Bilang saja, kalau kau mau berduaan dengan Rin…"

_Skak mat_! Si Kuning hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup dan wajah yang memerah. Sepertinya, gadis yang bernama Rin juga ikut-ikutan memerah saat mendengar perkataan Gakupo yang lumayan terdengar itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya. Lagipula, aku lebih suka Miku dibandingkan gadis gulali itu."

Gakupo memandang temannya yang satu itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Ia 'sih percaya saja dengan ucapannya. Tapi, apa bisa 'ya?

"Kau yakin, Kaito?"

"Aku yakin. Lagipula, kau cocok dengan si gulali itu."

Gakupo tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan temannya yang dipanggil Kaito itu. Yah, meski Gakupo sendiri tak begitu tertarik dengan si rambut gulali 'sih…

* * *

Keadaan kamar para samurai itu cukup rapi. Setidaknya, kamar yang diberikan oleh Kaisar selama mereka menginap cukup luas dan lengkap. Mewah malah.

Gakupo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut terurai hingga pundak, _kimono_ ungu yang terbuka di bagian dada dan handuk kecil di lehernya.

Kaito sibuk mencorat-coret kertas yang berada di hadapannya dengan tinta hitam yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

Len dan Rin yang sedang berkunjung sibuk suap-suapan kue kecil yang dibawa Rin dari dapur. Jujur saja, Kaito juga mau berada di posisi Len dan Miku berada di posisi Rin. Tapi, situasinya sedang tak memungkinkan.

"Kau ngapain saja di kamar mandi? Lama sekali," tanya Kaito dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung pada Gakupo yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Habis, aku kebiasaan mencuci rambut tiap hari. Tapi, karena sudah dipangkas, aku jadi bingung mau melakukan apa di kamar mandi…"

"Jadi, kau terus terdiam di kamar mandi karena bingung mau melakukan apa?" tanya Len dengan wajah aneh. Gakupo mengangguk dengan tampang polos. Kaito dan Len hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan Rin sibuk dengan buah jeruk yang dibawanya.

"…BaKamui…"

Gakupo tak menanggapi ucapan Kaito dan Len. Ia tak mau ambil pusing soal ucapan Kaito dan Len. Ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat sekarang.

"Sebaiknya, kalian pikirkan cara untuk membuat Luke-_nee_ jatuh cinta pada Gakupo-_nii_ 'deh. Aku mulai khawatir soal ini…"

"Memangnya mudah apa?"

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat mendengar perkataan Len yang sangat menusuk itu. Oh ayolah, Rin adalah adik yang tak akan tahan melihat kedua kakaknya bertengkar 'kan?

"Masalahnya, aku gak tertarik dengan si gulali itu."

Kaito, Len, dan Rin langsung menatap Gakupo heran. Mereka salah dengar, atau Gakupo yang salah makan?

"Kau yakin? Gadis itu 'kan punya tubuh yang proporsional seperti tipemu," tanya Kaito dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung dengan perkataan Gakupo itu.

"Sifatnya buruk. Aku lebih suka wanita yang keibuan," jawab Gakupo santai sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ketiga orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Masalahnya, sudah terlihat jelas kalau Luka bukan tipe wanita yang keibuan. Ia saja tak mau mengalah dengan Rin saat masih memperebutkan Kaito.

"Tapi, kalau Luka-_nee_ tak jatuh cinta dengan Gaku-_nii_, nanti bagaimana nasib Miku-_nee_ dan Kaito-_nii_?!" tanya Rin yang mulai mendramatisir suasana menjadi semakin melankolis.

"Iya! Aku setuju dengan Rin! Kalau tak begitu, kasihan Miku-_san_ dan Kaito! Cinta mereka jadi korbannya!" tambah Len yang ikut-ikutan mendramatisir suasana.

Kaito dan Gakupo cuma masang tampang _sweatdrop_ akan tingkah pasangan _honeyblonde_ ini. Masa, mendramatisir suasana secara bersamaan. Ada kontak hati kali 'ya?

"Kalian kompakkan untuk mendramatisir suasana 'ya?" tanya Kaito dengan sebelah matanya yang menyipit ke arah Rin dan Len yang duduk di meja bundar sambil hadap-hadapan, tadi mereka 'kan habis suap-suapan kue.

"Gak 'kok. Itu cuma sifat kita aja. Iya 'kan, Len?" Len mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju atas pernyataan Rin. Sepertinya, dua orang pemuda paling tua ini hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menghadapi tingkah pasangan _honeyblonde_ ini.

"Oh ya, kau tak latihan, Gakupo?" tanya Kaito yang baru teringat akan kebiasaan Gakupo kalau malam.

"Mau 'sih. Tapi, di mana? Memangnya di sini ada tempat latihan?" tanya Gakupo balik.

"Ada 'kok. Kalau mau latihan, di taman belakang Istana saja. Di sana luas 'kok," ucap Rin yang ikut-ikutan masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Gakupo sambil membawa _katana_ miliknya.

Kaito dan Len langsung memandang Rin yang sepertinya sengaja menyebutkan tempat itu. Tau dari mana? Dari tadi Rin terus-terusan senyum lebar.

"Rin, apa rencanamu 'hah?" tanya Len dengan matanya yang menyipit. Rin tersenyum lebar sebelum ia mulai menelan buah jeruk yang berada di mulutnya dan menjawab.

"Hehehe… Luka-_nee_ 'kan _insomnia_. Taman belakang adalah tempat ia menghabiskan waktu di saat malam!"

* * *

Angin malam mulai berhembus semakin kencang saat bulan hampir berada di atas kepala. Tengah malam. Waktu biasa Gakupo untuk berlatih.

Gakupo menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap bulan yang sudah berada di atasnya. Rambutnya yang sekarang hanya sebahu membuatnya tak terbiasa. Biasanya, rambutnya selalu berantakan jika angin berhembus. Sekarang, sudah tidak.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan _katana_ miliknya dari sarungnya. Memang, di sana hanya ada beberapa pohon dan bunga yang tumbuh. Tak ada alat latihan sama sekali. Tapi, itu bukan berarti ia harus membolos latihan rutinnya 'kan?

_Katana_ miliknya mulai diayunkan beberapa kali ke udara. _Kimono_ bagian atasnya dibuka hingga menunjukkan dada bidangnya.

Sepasang manik _sapphire_ dari gadis berwajah _stoic_ itu terus memandang objek di depannya dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Suara _bass_ Gakupo membuat gadis itu terlonjak sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke wajah _stoic_ miliknya.

"Aku biasa di sini 'kok. Setiap malam aku selalu ke sini."

Gakupo menoleh sesaat ke arah gadis itu, Luka. Bisa dilihatnya kalau Luka tak suka dengan keberadaannya di taman itu.

"Aku menganggu?"

"Ya, kau sangat menganggu."

Gakupo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miring dan disusul dengan badannya yang memutar dan menghadap langsung ke arah Luka. Matanya pun mulai memandang Luka dari atas sampai bawah dengan teliti.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Mesum?"

"Yah… kalau diperhatikan, sifatmu berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhmu. Benar-benar menyebalkan…"

Luka hanya berdecih saat mendengarkan komentar Gakupo yang disertai dengan senyum mengejek itu. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani mengejeknya dengan begitu lancangnya. Memangnya, siapa dia? Hanya seorang _samurai_ yang kebetulan terkenal saja 'kan?

"Baiklah… Kalau aku mengganggu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku saja."

"Tunggu."

Gakupo membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak setelah hendak pergi dan menatap Luka heran. Sedangkan Luka memandangnya dengan senyum yang menurut Gakupo menyimpan sesuatu arti.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memakai perlengkapan latihan milik para prajurit yang berada di gudang itu," tawar Luka dengan senyum manis sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu yang letaknya tak jauh dengan tempat Gakupo berdiri.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gakupo dengan alisnya yang sebelah terangkat bingung.

"Tentu saja. Pakai saja. Toh, itu dibuat untuk latihan 'kan?" ucap Luka dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi Gakupo hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut. Luka pasti menyimpan sebuah rencana.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kamar dulu. Berlatih 'lah sesukamu," ucap Luka yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya.

Sedangkan Gakupo hanya bisa memandangnya dalam diam dengan wajahnya yang masih memandang punggung Luka dengan serius. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ada sebuah niat tersembunyi dari senyuman Luka. Entah apa itu…

* * *

"Jangan bercanda pagi-pagi begini, Luka… Candaanmu sama sekali tak lucu!"

Luka si putri sulung hanya bisa memandang Ayahnya dengan sebal. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Jujur saja, membangunkannya dengan cara berteriak itu bukanlah cara terbaik untuk bangun pagi. Ditambah, apa yang dikatakan Luka sangatlah membuat Mikuo kesal.

"Aku serius, Ayah! Seluruh perlengkapan latihan milik para tentara pasti rusak parah! Kali ini aku serius, sungguh!"

Mikuo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil memutar bola mata _teal_ miliknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia dibangunkan dengan teriakan si Sulung. Biasanya, si Bungsu yang selalu menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sambil merengek sesuatu. Rasanya, ada yang ganjil…

"Baiklah… Ayah akan mengecek perlengkapan itu di gudang. Kau tunggu di sini. Dan jangan bangunkan Ibumu. Ia terjaga semalam, entah apa yang dikerjakannya semalam suntuk…"

Dan Luka hanya bisa mengulum seringai miliknya saat melihat Ayahnya yang mulai bergegas menuju gudang di belakang taman. Rasanya, ia tak sabar melihat Gakupo dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ayahnya dan diusir dari Istana…

* * *

"Ini pertama kalinya putri sulungku berbohong padaku… Dan ini sama sekali tidak lucu…"

Mikuo selaku Kaisar hanya bsia memandang perlengkapan berlatih milik prajutritnya dengan kesal. Bukan kesal karena rusak atau semacamnya, tapi karena perlengkapan itu masih bagus, bahkan tak ada yang rusak sama sekali.

"Apa 'sih yang dipikirkannya kali ini? Kemarin bertengkar dengan Rin, lalu bertengkar dengan Miku karena memperebutkan pria yang sama. Dan sekarang, pagi-pagi membangunkanku hanya karena ingin membohongiku?! Ada apa dengannya?!"

Gakupo yang berdiri di balik tembok hanya bisa terkekeh geli saat mendengar gerutuan Kaisar. Memang, semalam ia tak menyentuh perlengkapan itu sama sekali karena merasakan sebuah firasat buruk tentang senyuman aneh Luka. Dan firasatnya terbukti sekarang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luka 'kan bukan tipenya, jauh sekali malah. Lebih baik mengundurkan diri saja 'kan? Soal hubungan Kaito dan Miku yang terhalang karena Luka, ia akan memikirkan solusinya nanti.

Jadi, dengan tekad bulat untuk mengundurkan diri dari perjodohan ini, Gakupo pun segera berjalan mendekati Kaisar yang masih sibuk menggerutu tak jelas soal putri sulungnya itu.

"Kaisar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

* * *

Pintu kamar yang dibuka secara perlahan itu membuat Kaito, Len, Miku dan Rin menoleh ke arah pintu dengan sedikit terkejut. Dan mereka mendapati Gakupo yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tampang datar yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Kaito dan Len saling pandang dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung. Yah, jarang sekali melihat seorang Gakupo menjadi serius seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa, Gakupo?" tanya Kaito dengan seriusnya. Gakupo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyum tipis sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Yakin? Kau seperti banyak pikiran 'tahu!" ungkap Len blak-blakkan. Gakupo hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dengan senyum miring.

"Ya, aku yakin. Apa segitu khawatirnya kalian denganku?" tanya Gakupo balik dengan senyum mengejek.

"Wajar 'kan? Kau yang biasanya bertingkah konyol bersama Len, sekarang menjadi serius adalah sebuah keajaiban dunia bagiku," ucap Kaito tanpa menyadari _dark aura_ yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh Len yang merasa tersindir.

"Umh… Apa ini karena Luka-_nee_?" tanya Miku pelan. Semuanya langsung memandang Gakupo yang terlihat santai saja. Walau, pandangan dari semuanya itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Begitulah… Tapi, bukan masalah besar 'kok! Santai saja…"

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau mau mengundurkan diri dari perjodohan ini," tebak Kaito dengan matanya yang menyipit dan kedua alisnya yang bertaut.

"Hahaha! Tebakkanmu benar, Kaito. Kaisar mengijinkanku untuk mengundurkan diri. Setidaknya, setelah perselisihan antara Miku dan Luka berakhir," jelas Gakupo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini kalau kau tak mau terlibat? Rin bilang, si Sulung itu keras kepala," tanya Len dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat dan Rin yang mengangguk dan menyetujui perkataan Len.

"Mudah saja, buat ia membenci Kaito," ucap Gakupo santai.

"Mudah berkata, susah bertindak. Apa yang bisa kulakukan supaya ia membenciku 'hah?" tanya Kaito dengan wajahnya yang mulai kusut.

"Mungkin, tinggalkan sifat dinginmu untuk sementara waktu. Kupikir, itulah yang menjadi daya tarikmu."

Kaito hanya bergumam tak jelas saat mendengar ide yang menurutnya gila itu dari Gakupo. Sedangkan Rin, Len dan Miku hanya cekikikan saat mendengar ide Gakupo. Apalagi, saat membayangkannya. Seorang Kaito yang terkenal cuek dan dingin menjadi peduli, ceria dan _baka_? Ngakak guling-guling ketiganya saat membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Gak! Gak ada ide lain apa? Pokoknya, jangan ubah sikap!" tolak Kaito dengan wajah kesal dan _dark aura._

"Terus, mau gimana lagi? Ubah penampilan jadi kayak _okama_?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyum mengejek yang sukses membuat ketiga pendengar kita guling-guling di kasur. Kaito kembali bergumam tak jelas. Sudah pasti ia akan menolak usulan yang lebih gila itu. Siapa juga yang mau jadi _okama_ atau banci itu?

"Aku serius… Gakupo…. Cari ide yang benar…"

Gakupo menelan ludah. Oke, _dark mode_ Kaito mulai aktif sekarang. Jadi, Gakupo lebih memlih aman, yaitu berpikir secara waras.

"Kalau dipikir, kenapa gak Kaito aja yang milih? Luka dan Miku 'kan sudah memilih dan tak ada yang mau mengalah, akan lebih baik kalau Kaisar mau mendengarkan pilihan Kaito 'kan?" tanya Len dengan jari telunjuknya yang terangkat seakan memberi sebuah ide pada yang lain.

"Iya juga 'ya… Kok' aku gak kepikiran sampai sana…" gumam Miku sambil memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku yang akan bicarakan ini dengan _Tou-san_! _Jaa_~" Rin langsung melesat meninggalkan kamar entah ke mana.

Kaito hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar perkataan Rin didengarkan oleh Kaisar. Gakupo 'sih sibuk berkemas. Toh, ia sudah mengundurkan diri. Jadi, kalau masalah Luka dan Miku selesai, ia bisa kembali ke markas. Len dan Miku hanya bisa saling pandang sebelum sama-sama mengangkat kedua bahunya dan sibuk kembali dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Kira-kira, apa Kaisar mau mendengarkan ucapan putri bungsunya 'ya?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Ada yang bisa nebak endingnya? Soalnya, udah mau selesai. Bisa dua atau tiga chapter lagi mungkin. Oke, sekian chapter kali ini. Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia membaca dan meriview. m(_ _)m


End file.
